Vampire Bites
by animebiersack98
Summary: No matter how far you run, the demons always catch up. Frerard fic.
1. Blood, Always Blood

_**Hey. This is my new fic. I hope it isn't terrible, and if it is just let me know and I will redo it, but you see I am not feeling at my greatest right now. So this is pretty AU and as my sister says "It's so AU it's a different universe!" Idiot. Ok yeah basically Gerard is in high school and so is Frank but he doesn't know Frank but they meet in the first chapter and they are in the same year as they are the same age. Is that to hard to understand? Frerard, as always, I hope you enjoy my new fic! REVIEW PLEASE!**_

Chapter One

(Gerards POV)

It sucked, losing your brother and best friend. I had lost everyone, now I was alone. Alone to face the horrors of school, alone while I fed in the nights. People knew there was issues with recent deaths, but no one suspected it to be supernatural. No one suspected it to be me. Running my tongue along my teeth, I reminded myself how I was different.

"Bastard!" I shouted into the cold air, not to anyone in particular. I was different in ways no one would ever understand.

I was a real, blood sucking, skin tearing, hair raising vampire.

And I hated it.

I never expected there to be a reply to my earlier screams, but there was, and it was much louder, and much more pain filled. A scream of violence. I could smell blood in the air, and I could feel the pain in a weak teenagers chest.

A teenager who was being beaten to a bloody pulp.

(Franks POV)

Punch. Kick. Blood. Slap. Hair pulling. Name calling. Shouting. Punch. More and more blood. Just how it usually was. I opened my eyes for a few moments to see my attackers, before another forcefull blow was forced upon my face. But no more followed. At first I thought I had just become completely numb, then I heard other screams, and the heavy footsteps as at least five people ran away. Then a cold hand was ontop of my forehead, followed by a male voice mumbling a chain of swear words.

"Hey kid, are you awake?" The boy finally asked. I could only manage a weak groan, as the pounding in my head got louder. My sences were failing, and all I could feel was a pair of thin boney arms picking me up. "I'm gonna take you to the hospital, ok?" I managed another small groan, before passing out.

(Gerards POV)

As soon as I had realized the kid was unconscious, I had sprinted to the hospital and gotten him to a doctor. Sitting in the waiting room, I realized that I had recognised the boys that had been beating this kid were in my school, which meant he probably was too. The words they had been sneering at him were horrific, but one or two stuck out most of all. Homeless freak, stupid faggot. Were those true?

"Excuse me."

"Yes?" I looked at the doctor infront of me, left foot tapping impatiently.

"That person you were with, he is awake in his room if you want to see him." I nodded cautiously and walked past, head down as I realized I didn't know the kid. Knocking on the door, I sighed deeply, and entered.

I looked at the boy in the bed, who was curled up tightly, head buried in his knees.

"Hello?" The kid looked at me wide eyed, then edged away from me.

"Who... who are you?"

"I'm Gerard."

"Why are you here?"

"I got those guys away from you..."

"Oh, thank you then I guess!" The kid relaxed, and signalled me over.

"Um, I never caught your name."

"Oh right oops, I'm Frank."

"Ok..." Having reached the bed, I looked at the floor. I didn't know Frank, and things were very awkward.

"Gerard?"

"What?" I looked at Frank, who smiled in return.

"You have beautiful eyes, Gerard." I could feel a slight blush grazing my cheeks, and shook my hair over my face.

"Th-thanks..."

"Why are you hiding them?" Frank had crawled across the bed towards me, and was trying to push my hair out of my face.

"I don't like people to see how I look." I replied angrily, steppng back out of his reach and letting my hair fall over my face.

"But, you have nothing bad to hide... it's so confusing..." Frank sighed and slumped back onto his bed. "Whatever..."

"Um.. Frank?"

"What?"

"Those guys.. who were they?"

"Oh... just some bastards from my year. They have been like that since I got into that shit hole."

"I've not seen you around school much."

"You go there? Oh, I guess I don't go to lessons much, I prefer to just go to Starbucks."

"What they were calling you..."

"You heard that?" Frank's voice quietened deeply, and I could feel his eyes bore into my skull. He was terrified of what I thought of him.

"Yeah, was it true?" I looked at Frank, who was shivering violently. Looking closer I saw the tears slide down his face.

"I'm not homeless I swear! I just... don't go home very often..."

"Oh..."

"Do you mind?"

"Well I'm not one to judge, I don't even have a family and I'm not exactly straight..."

"I don't think I've ever met someone else who is gay."

"Now you have." I sniffed in the fresh blood and turned to see a nurse.

"Do you mind stepping outside? I have to do some work on your friend then you can go home." I nodded and walked out of the room, to sit and wait for Frank to be done.

(Time lapse)

"Thank you Gerard." Frank smiled at me.

"For?"

"If you hadn't come they would have carried on and probably killed me."

"Oh, that," I smiled back. "It was nothing. Do you have a place to stay tonight?"

"Um... no."

"So you're just gonna sleep on the street?" Frank nodded meekly.

"I suppose."

"No you aren't. Not after the day you've had." I took Frank's hand softly, and led him into my house.

"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude.." I looked at the shorter boy in shock.

"Are you joking? I couldn't think of you being out there in the cold!" Frank whimpered and stood back, looking at the floor. I looked at him, confused, before pulling him into a tight hug. "You're ok now, you are safe here..." I felt his grip loosen, and heard soft snores follow. Picking him up, I carried him to the spare room and laid him down. "Goodnight Frank." I wishpered into his ear, before turning and walking out the room, turning off the light and closing the door.


	2. A Stroke Of Luck

_**Hey guys! I'm off school ill today so I'm going to do an update, sorry if it's terrible. My head isn't working at all. So yeah. Special thanks to all you beautiful reviewers! (Yeah whatever I'm guessing that you're all beautiful human beings):**_

_**Tom Jeremaius Llewelyn: Thanks hun! Very glad that you enjoyed the starter, hopefully you shall enjoy this chapter too!... James;)**_

_**poterismycuz: Thank you! I hope you enjoy the upcoming chaptes, and I do hope you contunue to review. Thank you!:D**_

_**PartyGhoul: Very glad you enjoyed, but... I need Mikey back for the next few chapters! *makes puppy dog eyes* Can I have Mikey back PLEASE? Hope you like this chapter!:3**_

_**C00K53Y: Yeah I know that my boyfriend got you to read but hey, the more the better! Very happy you enjoyed, and in return, when I get my brain back, I shall read your stories aswell, beacuse I'm nice and yeah. It's actually a My Chemical Romance fic because yeah, a friend asked me to write one and I've gotten quite into writing them now, anyway, I don't have anything else to write about. Even though you don't like these sorts of couples I do hope you enjoy. I shall keep it to minimum compared to my last fic, so yes, hope you like! **_

_**Rightyho, I am going to read back who reviews on my fic, because I believe in review karma. And if I get up to 10 reviews then you shall have an early update, otherwise I shall just update every Tuesday, and if I can't then I will have a good reason. Any questions you want to ask about this chapter, please do! Anyway, enough going on, here's the next chapter!**_

Chapter Two

(Gerards POV)

I woke up the next morning to find I had passed out on the sofa. I could taste blood in my mouth and it took me a few minutes to realise where it was from. The boy... I had never meant to... the blood lust overpowered me... I couldn't have killed him... no! Getting up I looked around. He wasn't there... did I get rid of the body? The scent of blood wafted in from the kitchen, drawing me in. I walked through the kitchen door, to see a small black and white lump on the floor.

"Shit." I prodded the boy with my foot, rolling him over to look at his features. It was the kid in the year below me. Harvey, I think his name was. Shaking my head, I knelt over the body and wrapped it up in a cloth. I picked it up and took it outside, creating a fireball in one hand and setting the dead being alight. The heat was so concentrated, the body disintergrated almost instantly. The fire went out, and the remains of the ashes sank into the ground. I walked back into the house, washing the blood off my hands before running upstairs to see if Frank was awake. Walking into the room, I could not smell him, or any of his blood. I looked at the bed to se the sheets were folded and there was a small note on top.

_Gerard,_

_Thank you very much for helping me. I hope you don't mind but I used your shower, of course I cleaned everything up after. Thank you for your hospitality, I dearly hope our paths meet again. _

_Many thanks, Frank._

Great. He had fucked off and was still in danger. I groaned and ran downstairs, grabbing my jacket and walking outside. Putting my jacket on, I looked around. It was cold, freezing, actually. The time wasn't set on my phone, and my watch was in the house.

"Frank?" I called out. I ran down the road, shivering violently. He couldn't have gotten far, so where would he be? I thought, then nodded to myself as I ran to my destination. Faster and faster I ran, using the speed I had within to get there quicker.

"Frank!" I shouted, running into the old, rusted, graffitied park. Breathing heavily, I looked around.

"G-Gerard?" I heard a small voice croak out.

"Frank, what the fuck do you think you are doing out here?" I walked over to were Frank was sitting under the slide. He was paler than last night, much paler.

"I... I didn't want to get in your way..."

"What on earth makes you think that you are in my way? I was glad of the company." Frank looked down, completely silent apart for the constant chatter of his teeth.

"Y-you were?" He mumbled finally.

"Yes. I've been very lonely since... don't worry just know I don't mind you staying if you have no where to stay."

"Thank... you..." Frank mumbled quietly, before passing out onto my lap. I pulled off my jacket and shoved it on him before picking him up and running back to my house. Once stepping inside the warm I ran straight to my room, which was the warmest in the house. I laid him on my bed, pulling the duvet over him. When he wouldn't warm up, I ran to the bathroom and pulled out the blankets from the cupboard. I ran back into my room and put the blankets over Frank's small, shaking body one by one. Slowly Frank warmed up, still not awakening.

"Frank... wake up..."

Nothing.

"Please Frank..."

A quiet cough.

"Frankie..." I looked at his pale, shaking hand, and closed my own gently around it.

"Gee..." Frank mumbled.

"I'm here, Frankie, I'm here." He didn't reply again. I shook my head and walked out the room, closing the door quietly behind me. There was a noise downstairs, followed my a loud curse and an equally loud laugh. I grabbed a metal bar from the wall beside me, God knows how it got there, and started slowly down the stairs. I looked around, before walking towards where two people were talking quietly. I pushed the door open slightly, looking at who was in my house. What I wasn't expecting was to see someone who I had watched die talking to his best friend in my lounge. I opened the door fully, to shocked to speak when they turned and looked at me, smiles spread across their faces. Finally two words came out of my mouth in a hushed, shakey, sped up whisper.

"Mikey... Ray..."

My brother and best friend were alive.


	3. Fighting Forever

_**Hey you sexy people. I'm saddened from my sudden loss of reviews, but whatever, I have a fic to write. Also, some twatface today plinged the elastic band that I had around my wrist, making three or four red marks on my wrist. Horrible dickhead. Anyway. Thanks for my reviews:)**_

_**: Please stop making such confusing names babe:L Thank you for le review, I will be putting in some explanation this chapter, ALL WILL BE CLEAR! Hope you injoy the upcoming chapters!**_

_**Rhi2010: Fonks bbe:L Omg yeah you know me I love my twists HAHAHAHA enjoy mah shizzle bby! **_

_**Okey, next chapter, review PLEASEEEE thankies enjoy!**_

Chapter 3

(Gerards POV)

"I can explain Gezza!" Mikey sighed, after I finally let go of his small, very underweight body.

"Well, enlighten me because you had me thinking you were dead!"

"Well, you know Kirrah was after us?"

"Yeah..."

"Well I didn't want you in danger so me and Raymondo had to fake our deaths to keep you safe, and we would have stayed that way but I just missed you so much..."

"I've missed you too!" I hugged him again, before hearing a crash from upstairs. "Frank..." I let go of Mikey and ran up the stairs and into my room, where I saw someone with a knife ontop of a weak and struggling to get free Frank.

"Leave... me alone!" Frank cried out. I pushed the being off Frank, then picked him up and threw him onto the floor.

"Bastard!" I screamed, pinning it down and punching it repeatidly. The thing looked at me, smirking, before disappearing into thin air. It took me a moment to come to my senses. The thing was after Frank.

"G-Gee..." Frank coughed out.

"Frankie!" I sat up beside him on the bed, to see he was bleeding badly from his upper leg, cheek, wrists and chest.

"I-I'm sorry..."

"No, no this is my fault completely, I should have been looking after you..." It struck me then that Mikey could heal people. I picked up Frank, who was getting paler and weaker by the second. I could feel his pulse slowing... Shaking my head, I ran down the stairs, into the lounge where Mikey and Ray were sitting.

"Gee what on earth-" Mikey cut off as soon as he saw Frank in my arms.

"You can still heal right Mikes?"

"Yeah sure I can try..." I laid Frank on the sofa, and stood back to let Mikey do his work.

"Gerardo?"

"Yes Raymondo?"

"Who's that?"

"Frank, I've been looking after him he's in my school."

"Oh..."

"I've missed you Ray." I smiled.

"I've missed you too Gerard." He giggled back. I heard Frank mumbling and looked at him.

"Is he gonna be ok Mikey?" Mikey merely nodded before walking off.

"I want some air, I'm going out the back for a while." Mikey walked off, leaving me and Ray in complete shock.

"Something's wrong." I stated obviously. Ray threw me a sarcastic look and sighed.

"I'll go talk to him." I nodded meekly and walked over to Frank, as Ray walked to the garden.

"Frankie?" I mumbled quietly.

"Gee..." He murmured.

"It's ok Frankie I'm here now..." I stroked the shorter boy's cheek, sighing gently. His eyes flickered open slightly, before opening fully. I stopped stroking his cheek, blushing slightly.

"Don't stop..." He mumbled. I resumed brushing my fingertips along his pale cheek, looking at him.

"Gee?"

"Yeah?"

"I... don't worry..."

"No, what is it?"

"I think... I can't put this into words..." Frank leaned forwards and kissed me softly, pulling away quickly and blushing. "I'll go if you want me to..."

"Why would I make you leave?" I kissed him back then stood up and walked into the garden.

"Mikes?" I mumbled, looking at my little brother.

"Why would you Gee?" Mikey looked at me, shivering from the cold.

"Why would I what?"

"Let someone who wants to kill us in our house..."

"Who- Frank doesn't mean us any harm!"

"You tell that to our dead parents."

"Frank's... a sin?"

"Yeah, as in the sins who fucking murdered our family!"

"How come I didn't notice?"

"I don't know, love is blinding mind." Mikey nodded behind me and I turned to see Frank in the doorway, tears streaming down his face.

"I-I'm sorry... I didn't meant to hurt them... I..." He rubbed his eyes. "I'm so sorry for what happened..." He turned and ran through the house, out the front door, and away from the vampire household.

Away from me.


	4. Where The Alcohol Flies

_**Hey guise. Sorry I've been missing updates, but I've been busy and had writers block. But here you go. I hope you like this.**_

_**theMCRgirl17:Thanks for the review, and sorry about the late update! I've been very busy recently. I'm very sorry. Hope you like this chap!**_

_**CoconutLove47:Thanks for your review, hope that chap was ok! Hope you like this one aswell:)**_

_**Ok guise, here ya go!**_

**Chapter 4**

(Gerards POV)

I finally snapped out of my gaze at the door Frank had run through, about thirty minutes ago.

"Gee listen to me please!" Mikey yelled down my ear.

"Fuck Mikey what?" I glared at him.

"I... I'm sorry..."

"Sorry doesn't make it better." I walked out the front door, grabbing my jacket on the way past. My head wasn't working, and all I could think about was the lush, burning sensation of alcohol. My head steered me to the nearest shop, and I entered it slowly, head hung in shame of what I had put Frank through.

"Can I help you?" I looked through my hair to see a young girl looking at me, short black hair chopping over her face.

"Five bottles of vodka please..." I mumbled, looking through my wallet for the money needed.

"Stocking up are we?"

"Huh?" I looked at the girl who was suspiciously putting the vodka into a bag. "Oh, party later on. The guys going want a drink or two." I giggled nervously and handed her five twenty dollar notes.

"Oh, have a good one then." She smiled and handed me the bag and some change.

"Thanks." I smiled slightly and walked out, completely aware that she was the last person I was going to speak to again.

(Mikeys POV)

"Where the fuck is he?" I growled, looking around for Gerard.

"He can't have gone far Mikey, calm down."

"How the fuck can I calm down you know what he was like what if he does something stupid?"

"He won't, he's got brains he'll use them." Ray sighed and hugged me, letting me let out my emotions onto his chest.

"What if he gets hurt?"

"He can look after himself Mikes, he's done it for this long he can do it again." I nodded meekly and let go, looking around once more.

"We have to find him." Ray nodded in agreement and started walking, looking around for the familiar sight of my brother. I followed slowly, rubbing stray tears from my eyes.

"Mikes, he'll be ok."

"I hope so..." I saw a small silhouette shivering in the distance, and walked over, careful not to scare him. The boy looked at me, and I realized instantly who it was. Frank. He turned to look at me, whining slightly as he stumbled backwards.

"I... I..."

"Where's my brother." I growled pushing him down to the floor.

"I don't know I swear!" He whimpered, struggling to get away.

"Mikey stop it." Ray pulled me off Frank, holding me back.

"Th-thank you..." Frank whimpered.

"Do you think you could help us find Gerard? He ran off..." Frank nodded and got up instantly.

"Where did you last see him?"

"At home, I know he- SHIT!" Ray let go of me and ran off, not stopping for anything. I looked at Frank before following, hearing the Sin's raspy breaths as he followed me.

"Ray-"

"Gee!" Ray knelt down infront of a curled up, shaking form with empty bottles of vodka spattered around him. He picked up the semi-conscious boy and walked over to me and Frank.

"G-Gee..." I mumbled, looking at the cut and blood covered boy, the same boy who was my older brother. "Take him to the hospital. I'll meet you there." Ray nodded and ran off, taking Gerard with him.

I turned to Frank, who was staring at the spot where Gerard had been laying, shock written all over his face.

"I didn't do anything... I swear I didn't..."

"I- I believe you didn't, but I am curious of one thing."

"What?"

"Why did you kill my parents?"

"I... I was being controlled by the Grand Master. It's only recently I've snapped out of it, but they can't control me anymore. Now they are all after me... I'm sorry I put him in danger I put you all in danger and I wouldn't have hurt your parents if I was using my own mind I swear to God, just please, understand that I didn't want to." I was dumbstruck.

"I understand." I replied quietly. "If you want to stay at Gerard's place a little longer then... I suppose your welcome."

"What about the other Sins?" Frank mumbled.

"We'll kill them for everything they've done, and once we've done that, we'll go after the Grand Master."

(Gerards POV)

"Gee? You awake Gee?" I felt Mikey's soft breath tickling my nose, making me open my eyes ever so slightly. Mikey was leaning over me, face covered in tears and cheeks completely flushed of colour. He looked physically worn.

"M-Mikey..." I croaked out.

"Hey Gee, you feeling alright?" I merely shook my head, unable to form any more words.

"Mikey, let Gerard get his strength back, and get some sleep already." Ray pulled Mikey away and took him to some chairs. "Frank, keep an eye on Gerard please."

"Okey..." An unsure voice replied.

"F-Frank?" There was a moment of silence before I saw Frank walk over to me.

"Hey Gerard..."

"H-how did Mikey let you in here?"

"We sorted out what had happened, don't worry about it now." I smiled weakly and felt for Frank's hand, finding it and resting my own on his.

"F-Frank... I'm sorry... I n-never meant to h-hurt you..."

"It's ok Gee, it's all gonna be ok." I smiled weakly, before shutting my eyes again. The silence lasted for a few moments before the door opened and a nurse walked in.

"Excuse me, Mr. Way?" I opened my eyes and looked at the nurse, who was staring at me and Frank, utterly disgusted.

"What?" I replied, finally starting to regain my voice.

"You need to have your doses, can your visitors please step outside?" She pulled out a needle and I instantly tensed.

"No... NO!" I tried to move, and then it all dawned on me that there were several needles placed into my arms.

"Gee calm down..." Mikey stood, looking at me cautiously.

"No get them out of me please don't let her near me please!"

"Can you please all leave so I can get this over with I have a lot to do today." Ray nodded and tugged on Mikey's arm, signalling toward the door. Mikey sighed and walked out.

"Come on Frank."

"N-no!" I grabbed Frank's wrist, and whimpered quietly.

"Is it ok if he stays?" Ray asked.

"Fine." The nurse sighed. Ray walked out, leaving me alone with Frank.

"Gee... look at me. It's ok it'll only last a minute." I nodded silently, shutting my eyes and squeezing Frank's hand. A small pain shot up my arm, making me whimper and squirm.

"F-Frankie..."

"I'm here, it's ok I'm here."

"There you go, Mr. Way, we'll give you your next dose tomorrow morning."

"Thank you." Frank sighed weakly, sounding deflated. The nurse walked out and I sighed quietly.

"Are you ok Frankie?"

"N-no..." He whimpered, as Mikey and Ray walked in.

"Frankie?" I opened my eyes and looked at him. He was very pale.

"G-Gee..." His eyelids flickered shut, and he stumbled slightly, before falling to the floor.

"Frankie!" His lips went a shade of blue and he went white, as his chest stopped moving.

He was no longer breathing.


	5. Truth Hurts, But Lying's Worse

_**Hey guys, I'm so so sorry for the wait, I've jsut not been feeling it recently. But I'm back now, so hopefully this chapter will be ok!  
Special thanks to:  
: Thank you for the review! I'm sorry about the long wait, and who knows what'll happen to Frankie? I do! Enjoy this chapter!  
theMCRgirl17: Sorry for the long wait! I'm grateful for the review, and let's find out why he's like this!**_

_**Yotsuba: Haha! I love my twists, you'll have to keep your eyes peeled for more in this chapter! Hope you like! Sorry for the wait, thanks for the review!  
potterismycuz: I don't think I'm that good! Thank you for the review, I hope you like! Sorry about the wait!**_

Anyway guys, Here goes!

Chapter 5

(Gerards POV)

I couldn't breathe. My sight was blurring. I could distantly hear Mikey calling the nurse back, and Ray trying to focus my attention. But all my attention was on the boy not breathing on the floor by my hospital bed. All I could focus on was Frank.  
"Gerard! GEE!" Ray shouted down my ear, snapping me out of my daze.

"Ray..." I sat up, whining as the needles pulled my skin.  
"It's gonna be ok Gee." A nurse had run in, putting Frank on a bed then taking him away from me. I shut my eyes, shaking my head. _This cannot be happening._ My mind was whirring, I barely noticed Mikey pulling Ray outside the room.

"Gerard Way." I opened my eyes, looking at the man-being infront of me.

"Who are you?" I asked, dumbstruck. It took a few seconds for it to click. Kirrah. The same Kirrah who had killed my parents, and made me lose my brother and best friend for all those years.

"That doesn't matter, child. I believe you've got something of mine, that I need to dispose of."

"I haven't got anything of yours."

"I seem to recall you finding Frank Iero on the streets. He's mine, and I want him back."

"Y-your the Grand Master?"

"Yes."

"Well you can't have Frankie."  
"Well," He mimicked my voice. "I can kill him, you've seen what I can doo to him, I'm sure you just very much observed it, if you don't hand him over then I shall kill you and him." He put a small box on my bed and disappeared.  
"Gerard!" Mikey ran in, cuddling me tightly.

"What?" I replied, muffled by the fact he was suffocating me.  
"Frank's ok!"  
"Thank God..." I sighed, before looking at the nurse. "Can I go see him? There's nothing wrong with me, I'm compltely fine!" She nodded, before walking outside.  
"She's just gonna go check with the doctors that you can go."  
"I'm not silly, Mikey." The nurse returned, silently pulling the needles from my arms, and turning off the machines.  
"You have been discharged, Mr Way. Mr Iero will have to stay for a while though, jsut for obvservation. He will be out in a week." I nodded excitedly, and ran from the room. I stopped however, after I left. Mikey followed me, giggling.  
"Where's Frank's room?"  
"Down here, idiot." Mikey grabbed my hand and led me down the corridor into a room where Frank was resting peacefully on a bed.  
"Frankie.." I mumbled, walking over to him. His face had restored colour, but his breathing was shakey. It ws terrifying to see him like that.  
"Come on Gerard, lets go home." I nodded, leaving Frank to rest.

(Franks POV)

After _finally_ getting out of the hospital, I had agreed to go back to my parents to get my stuff. By stuff I meant my guitar, and a couple of clothes. Gerard was waiting in his car outside, making sure I was ok. One thing I'd avoided telling him was the fact that my parents were abusive. They would hurt me for being gay, and after a while they told me not to come back. I had left in a rush, not bothering to pick up my stuff. I was too scared to go back, but now I had Gerard I felt safe. There was something about Gerard, I didn't know what, but it felt as though he was better than everyone else. Stronger, more fit. But I couldn't figure out why. Except for his perfect hair, his beautiful smile, his stunning eyes, and his perfect figure, he was like everyone else. I knocked on the door to my parents house, the smell of alcohol drifting through the door. They were alcoholics aswell, if I forgot to mention that. The door slammed open, and my father stood over me.  
"What do you want, sick faggot?"  
"I... I want m-my stuff."

"What makes you think it's your stuff?"

"Because I bought it and it's mine."

"Tough shit, homeless cunt." He slapped me hard across the face, making me stumble and fall to my knees. My black mohawk flopped of my face, hiding the shame I felt. "Who's that?" I heard my father ask.  
"Who?"  
"The one in the car with black hair."

"That's Gerard..."

"Is he a faggot too?"

"N-no..."

"Liar!" He kicked me square in the gut, making me cough blood. "You'd better clean that up, whore." He walked past me, purposly shoving me into a low brick wall.

"Don't hurt him..." I mumbled.

"GERARD!" I heard my fathers drunken voice shout. Icouldn't hear Gerard's reply, but I could hear my dad shouting at him. "Are you a faggot like the excuse of a life form over there?"  
"Yes I am, and he is not a waste of life." I heard Gerard's bold reply, and the car door slamming shut.

"Then you need to learn it's wrong!" My father replied. I tried to turn, but I couldn't. I was frozen in fear. I could hear shouts, but I couldn't make out who. I was physically shaking. Someone placed their hand on my shoulder, trying to get my attention.  
"Frankie?" I heard Gerard squeak. I looked around, to see him stood over me, and my father down the drive holding his chest and coughing.

"What happened?"

"He learnt his lesson." Gerard helped me to my feet, pushing my hair out of my face and taking my hand in his.  
"Gerard?"

"Yeah?"

"I.. um... Don't worry." I looked away, embarrassed of the days events.

"What is it Frankie."

"It's nothing." He grasped my chin softly and made me look at him. I stared blankly at the floor.  
"Don't judge me, ok?" Gerard leaned in, kissing me softly. I kissed back, smiling into it. He pulled away, smiling at me.

"I love you, Gerard Way."  
"I love you too, Frank Iero." He walked me inside, looking around. "So, where's your stuff?"  
"Um... Down here." I led him downstairs to the basement, where I used to sleep. The room was covered in black paint, along with splats of colour. There was a stench of blood aswell, and most of the red over the wall was probably blood too.

"What's that blood stink here for?" I looked down, ashamed of what I'd done in the past.

"I used to self harm a lot." I muttered, before picking up my battered guitar and shoving it in the case.

"What? Why?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." I picked up my clothes and shoved them into a bag.  
"Frank."

"I said I don't want to talk about it." I picked up my stuff and walked out the room, up the stairs and straight into my father.

"Bastard! You are no son of mine!" He hit me repeatidly, punching and kicking me untill Gerard ran upstairs and managed to pull him off. "Get off me you stupid little faggot!" He pushed Gerard into the wall, before continuing to attack me. I sat, slumped on the floor, taking every blow. My hair dangled over my face, hiding the tears that mixed in with my blood. I heard a scream, and looked up to see Gerard biting my fathers neck. But something wasn't right. My father was bleeding heavily, and Gerard seemed to be enjoying the taste. My fathers eyes flickered shut, and Gerard let go. His eyes were red and his teeth had become fangs. Was Gerard a vampire?

"Frank I..."

"Gerard, a-are you a vampire?" He looked at me, before nodding.

"Yes, I am."


	6. Don't You Let Me Go

_**Hey guys. I'm off school tomorrow so I can stay up and write this. I'm just gonna get on with it now.  
Thanks to:**_

_**theMCRgirl17: Thanks for the review hun! That is pretty odd, I love my suspence ;) Hope you enjoy!  
Yotsuba: No, you cannot kill Frank's dad. All in good time. Of course they love eachother I ship Frerard to the end! Haha what'll happen now though? Find out once you read!  
Here goes!  
**_

Chapter 6

(Gerards POV)

"Frank, I..." I didn't know what to say. He probably hated me. "I'm sorry..." I mumbled.

"Come with me." Frank grabbed my arm and walked out, balancing his guitar on his back. I grabbed his other bag and carried it out, silent with shame. He did hate me.

"Frankie I-"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I... I thought you'd hate me..."

"Are you stupid? I'll always love you, Gerard, no matter what you are. But I... I don't know." He kissed my chin and sighed. "I'm gonna go for a few days. I need to clear my head."

"Where are you gonna go?"

"Back on the streets."

"No." I wrapped my arms around him. "I'm still me, just a little bit stronger. Please don't leave me Frankie, please..."

"I..."

"Please?"

"Ok." He kissed me and walked back to the car.

"Frankie?"

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." I smiled and drove back to the house.

Back at home there was a very disturbing sight to greet us. Most of the furnature was ripped, and the walls were ruined. In the back garden Mikey stood over Ray, healing his heavily bleeding body. Mikey looked as though he was either going to pass out or cry.

"Mikes!" I ran over to him and looked into his eyes. Since we were brothers we could find out what had happened just by looking at each other. "Fuck Mikey..."

"He knows?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I suppose he's good as family now." Mikey turned and continued to heal Ray's broken arm.

"What's gong on?" Frank mumbled awkwardly.

"Kirrah has been here. Don't worrry for now." I walked inside. "I'll be back." I ran up the stairs and sat onto my bed, pulling out a little box from my drawer.

_"I can kill him, you've seen what I can do to him, I'm sure you just very much observed it, if you don't hand him over then I shall kill you and him."_

I opened the box and pulled out a shard of black glass.

It was heavier than expected. The shard heated as I held it, until it turned into a slab and was decorated with water and ice. All of a sudden the slab turned to a word.

_One Month._

That's how long I had left to try stop Kirrah from taking Frank.

That's how long I had to give myself up.

The shard returned to it's normal size and I pushed it back into the box, hiding it before Ray walked into my room. He walked over and cuddled me tightly. It took me a few moments to realize he was crying.

"Ray..."

"It's Mikey... He's going mad... Quickly please..." I stood up instantly, grabbing Ray's hand and running downstairs.

"Mikes!" I ran over and pulled him away from Frank, who was bleeding from the stomach.

"He killed them! It's all him!"

"No it's not Mikes... It wasn't his fault..." I held him tightly, as he sobbed onto my chest. He cried more and more, refusing to let go of me.

"I miss them so much..." I looked at Ray, who nodded and picked up Frank, taking him up to the spare room.

"They want you to be strong Mikey."

"I don't want to be stong, I want my parents back." His eyelids shut slowly, and soon he was asleep.  
"I want them back too, Mikey." I picked him up and took him to his room, laying him in his bed and pulling his covers over him. "Night, Mikes."

I walked up to the spare room, where Frank was laying, bandaged up and asleep. Ray was sat on the bed beside him, holding onto his hand softly.

"Hey Ray."

"Hey man, how's Mikey?"

"Ok, I guess." He nodded, standing up.

"I need to feed." Ray walked out the room, leaving me and Frank alone. I sat on the bed beside him, watching his breathing. It was ragged and shakey. He must've been terrified when Mikey attacked him. It struck me then that once he'd woken up he'd want to leave, to run away from danger. From me.

_It doesn't have to be that way, we can keep him here forever._

Shit. I thought that I'd gotten that out of me, out of my head.

_Look, there's some tape there. Just a little of that and he'll be ours forever!_

I looked into the mirror, at my reflection. My eyes were turning red, and my skin was pale. He was taking over me again.

"No..."

(Frank's POV)

I heard breathing, but could not recognise it. My mind started working, and my memory came to. What Mikey had done... I had to get out. I sat up, to find Gerard pinning me back down.

"Gee..."

"You aren't leaving today!" I heard someone else's voice, and saw someone else, merely in Gerard's body. His skin was white, and his eyes were blood red.

"Gerard what are you doing?" He grabbed my left arm, and held my wrist against the bedpost. I could hear tape being unravelled, and felt it being pressed over my skin, and wrapping around the cool metal bed. Once he was certain I couldn't move, he pushed my right arm up and copied what he did to the left.

"I said, you aren't leaving!" He ripped off some of the tape with his fangs, and pushed it over my mouth. He then continued to tie me down to the bed, giggling crazily. After he was finished, he smiled and left the room. I tried to scream, but nothing came out. Tears started rolling down my face as I started to squirm, trying to get free. What had happened? Had I done something wrong? What was controlling Gerard?

(Rays POV)

"Hey Mikes." I smiled, walking to his room. He slept down in the basement, as he needed the space to create potions and spells, and sometimes new powers.

"Hey Ray..."

"What's on your mind?" I questioned, flopping down on the bed beside him.

"Just thinking... How bad did I hurt Frankie?"

"He's fine, he's upstairs resting." Mikey nodded, before retuning to a recipe infront of him.

"What you looking at?"

"Somethings wrong with this." I giggled as I looked down, looking over the words.

"You need another dragon scale." I replied simply, rolling onto my back.

"How'd you know?"

"Ratio is out."

"Fuck you Ray, you should have make me listen more in school." He pushed me off the bed playfully, laughing through his words. We were best friends, so I knew he meant nothing by it.

"Well, it was your choice to ignore everyone and lock the maths teacher on the roof."

"It was hilarious though!" Out of me, Mikey and Gerard, Mikey was the most popular during school. He was naughtier.

"I can't deny that." I giggled.

"I'm gonna go see Frank, I should say sorry." I nodded, helping him up.

"Do you know where he is?"

"Huh? Oh, no." I smiled.

"Down the hall from me, spare room not Gerard's." Mikey nodded and walked out, me following to go find Gerard.

I walked into the kitchen, to see Gerard sitting on a bar stool, hunched over some food.

"Hey man." I smiled.

"What?" He replied, but not in his voice. Shit. Had he been taken over?

"Gerard look at me a sec." He turned to face me, which proved my suspicions. He was being contolled. The next thing that I heard worried me further.

Mikey screaming.

"Shit!" Gerard ran off, but not fast enough. I grabbed his arm, holding him back in my strong grip. I forced him up the stairs, and into the spare room. I saw Mikey sitting over Frank, pulling tape from his mouth. As soon as Frank was free to speak, he screamed, struggling to get free. I pushed Gerard to the ground, using a spell I'd learnt to keep him still. He struggled to move, but the spell overpowered him, leaving him shaking on the floor. I ran over to Mikey, helping him to get Frank safe.

"Frank... Calm down Frank.." I said, stroking his face as I pulled the tape off his wrist.

"I-I don't k-know..." I sighed, pulling the last of the tape off his body.

"Don't worry." I looked at Mikey, who nodded.

"Come on Frank." Mikey picked him up, walking out carefully. I walked over to Gerard, punching him harshly across the face.

"Idiot." I picked him up, dragging him up another set of stairs, to the attic. I pushed him down, shoving each of his wrists into two cuffs that were dangling from the wall. I growled, before closing the door, and walking down to the lounge. I hung outside, listening to Mikey and Frank talk.

"Gerard didn't mean to do that, Frankie."

"Then why did he?"

"It happens sometimes, Gee goes crazy. We thought it had stopped, but obviously it hadn't."

"B-but what if it happens again?"

"We won't let him hurt you."

"Mikey?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you hate me?"

"Of course not!"

"B-but..."

"Listen. What I did, I wasn't thinking properly. I just... I miss my parents. I was stupid. I'm sorry." I walked in then, looking at Mikey then Frank, and sighing weakly. I sunk into the chair, exhausted.

"W-where's Gerard?" Frank asked.

"Away from danger, or where he can be a danger." I replied quickly. Mikey looked away, obviously upset. Frank hugged him softly, sighing.

"It'll get better."

(Gerards POV)

I looked around, whimpering quietly. I saw a box full of needles and screamed, quite loudly. Ray ran into the room, sighing deeply.

"Fuck Gerard you gave me a heart attack!" He walked over, looking into my eyes. "You back?"

"Yeah... What'd I do?"

"Ask Mikey." He replied, unlocking the cuffs. He looked at my wrists, sighing.

"What?"

"Your wrists are really red."

"Are they?"

"You must have struggled a lot." I nodded and stood shakily.

"Did I hurt Frankie?"

"Not physically." I opened my eyes widely, and ran downstairs, Ray behind me. When I got into the lounge, I looked at Frank, who whimpered and crawled back.

"Frankie..."

"Please don't... stay away..."

"I... I'm sorry.." I mumbled, before running out of the house.

Away from where I was hated.


	7. Beating Of My Life

_**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, but I've had a new laptop and I'm just working my way around it. It's gonna be a short one because I'm going out in half an hour. Well I think so anyway. Still, here goes! COOKIES FOR ALL WHO KNOW THE BULLY!**_

(Franks POV)

"Frankie calm down hun, it'll be alright..." Mikey tried to calm me down, but I couldn't stop crying. I was terrified.

"Is he gonna come back?"

"I hope so..." Ray had gone out, trying to find Gerard.

"I didn't mean to... I want him back..." I cried more, wishing for my Gerard to return.

"He'll come back..." I heard a noise and sat up. Ray had walked through the door, but not with Gerard. He sat down, breathing heavily.

"What's wrong?"

"Just some guys from school..."

"You hurt?"

"No." I stood up, shaking my head.

"I'm going to look for him." I walked out of the house, grabbing a thick looking jacket. I shoved it on, walking around. I wasn't sure where to look, so the first place I went was into a small shop, that I knew sold alcohol.

"Can I help you?" A blonde girl asked.

"Have you served someone with long black hair and a black leather jacket alcohol?"

"Hmm..." The girl tapped a long fake nail to her orange face. "Yes. Just left five minutes ago. Said he was having a party. Bought loads of vodka, cigarettes and a few lighters."

"Thank you." I ran out the shop looking around. I decided on the park, where we first met. I knew it was there he would go. Walking into the park, I was him. He was sprawled out on the roundabout, bottles lying on the floor.

"Gerard!" I ran over, looking at his shaking form.

"Frankie..." He dropped the cigarette from his hand, shivering weakly.

"Gee, we got to get you home."

"No..." He moaned softly.

"Gerard now is not the time to fucking argue. Come on." I lifted him, cursing my weak muscles. Walking down the main road, Gerard screamed, causing people to stare. He broke down in my arms, crying uncontrollably. I sat on the floor, holding him close. He cried for an hour, before falling asleep. I picked him up, walking back to the house. As soon as I walked in, Mikey ran towards me.

"FRANK!" I smiled, walking towards Gerard's room. I laid him down, sitting beside his shaking body.

"What happened?" Ray asked.

"He was drinking and smoking when I saw him." Mikey went silent, walking out of the room.

"Sorry." Ray mumbled. He got up, hugging me tightly.

"Stay here, look after Gerard when he wakes up." Ray followed Mikey's footsteps, going to cheer him up.

"Gee..." I muttered, watching his body shiver. His eyelids fluttered, showing he was still alive.

"Frankie?" I looked at him, watching his eyes open. He was weak, skin pale.

"Hey Gee." I smiled softly, stroking his temple gently.

"I'm sorry..."

"Hey, it's ok hun..."

"D-do you hate me?"

"No!" He winced at that.

"G-good..." He smiled.

"Gee, I love you."

"I love you too..." He mumbled, before falling asleep again. I laid down, curling up next to him and falling asleep.

(Gerard's POV)

I woke up the next morning, my head pounding. The first thing that I thought was that Frank still loved me. That made me smile, which made me realise how bad my hangover was.

Then I realised I had school.

I shot up, soon after hearing a crash and a loud – and possibly the cutest I've ever heard – squeal.

"Frankie?" He sat up, blankets wrapped around him. I giggled, kissing his forehead.

"What?"

"You look so fucking adorable!" I tackled him, sitting on him and smiling.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah!" I smirked, resting my forehead on his.

"We got school today."

"I know." I groaned, rolling onto the floor beside him.

"FRANK! GERARD! HURRY THE FUCK UP!"

"OKAY!" I shouted down the stairs.

"Oh yum Gee that is an attractive look." Frank said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. I looked in the mirror, sighing.

"Oh fuck it." I grabbed a brush and tried to calm my mind groaning from my headache.

"You look like a zombie!" Frank giggled.

"Fuck you, I look fucking seductive with greasy hair and I need coffee before I die."

"Oh yeah, you look soooooo attractive with that hair."

"I know, don't you want to just fuck me down to the ground?" I winked over dramatically making Frank laugh. Rolling my eyes, I threw a pair of skinnys at him.

"Shut up, and get dressed before I lose all self control and eat you up."

"Mmmmm sounds fun!"

"Piss off!" Frank scoffed, grabbing his clothes and heading to the bathroom.

"WAIT!" I wrapped my arms around Frank, giggling.

"What?"

"Stay with me!" I sang, loudly and out of tune.

"Okay, okay!" Frank giggled, pushing me off him and pulling his shirt over his head.

"Mmmmm." I giggled.

"Shut up!" Frank shouted, getting dressed. I giggled and got ready, holding his hand and walking down the stairs.

"Coffee." I muttered, walking towards the coffee machine.

"OH MY GOD WHAT ATE GERARD'S HEAD?"

"Piss off Mikey."

"Ooooh"

"I hate you." I picked up my coffee and walked into the lounge, finding a brush and combing down my hair, finally getting it somewhere near normal.

"Ouch" Mikey grumbled, hitting me over the head.

"School." I muttered, putting down my already finished coffee.

"Okay!" Mikey sighed, walking outside. He sat in the car, Ray jumping into the driver seat. Me and Frank slid in behind, fingers interlocked.

(Frank's POV)

I smiled as we drove into the school building, then instantly my face dropped. We got out of the car, and I stood almost behind Gerard. I could see them, stood in a group. They watched Mikey, as he walked toward the school alongside Ray. They then turned, knowing Gerard was there. I could see a particularly ugly looking jock's face light up when he saw me cowering behind him. Gerard held my hand tighter, walking forward quickly. One jock stood forward, facing Gerard nastily.

"Got yourself a boyfriend, faggot?"

"Fuck off Bert." I knew Bert. He was the biggest, most popular cunt of them all. Bert McCracken.

"What's his name, huh?"

"Fuck off!" Gerard walked forward, but Bert pushed him back, holding him up against the wall. Gerard didn't want to use his strength, as it would blow his cover. Another one of the boys, Mike Pedicone, kicked me, letting me fall to the floor. He put his foot on my back, holding me against the ground.

"Hey kid, what's your name?"

"Leave him alone!" Gerard growled.

"Or what, faggot?" Bert laughed. Gerard silenced.

"M-my name is Frank." I muttered.

"You'll regret knowing him, faggot." Bert laughed, walking off. Mike stayed, putting more weight onto my spine. He then took his other foot off the ground, putting all his weight on my spine. I cried out with pain, suddenly feeling mike being pushed off me. I turned my head, to see Gerard leaning over Mike, his hand round his throat.

"Stop it... Gee... Stop it..." Gerard stood, glaring at Mike, before walking over to me and helping me up. I looked around, to see everyone was looking at us. Gerard growled, walking me into the school.

"You ok Frankie?"

"Yeah..." I replied quietly.

"Frank don't worry about them all. They are all pathetic." He clutched my hand tightly, walking into homeroom.

"This is my homeroom too." I giggled.

"How did I never see you?"

"I didn't come in."

"Oh." I walked in with him, ignoring the stares. We sat at the back of the class, Gerard resting his head on the desk, me sitting up straight, self conscious of all the stares.

"Ignore them." Gerard muttered, eyes shut tightly.

"I can't..." I whimpered. My stomach was churning. I couldn't handle all the people surrounding me, closing in on me. I felt like I was going to be sick. Covering my mouth with my hand, I ran out of the classroom, heading straight for the toilets. I ran into a small cubicle, throwing up. I couldn't handle school. Not now, not ever.

"Is the little faggot ill?"

"Leave... me alone..." I whispered.

"Or what? You gonna get your faggot boyfriend on me?" Mike walked towards me, Bert and a few others behind him.

"Get away from me!" Mike grabbed my upper arms, picking me up and throwing out of the cubicle. He stood over me, kicking me in the gut repeatedly. I coughed, whimpering quietly as they beat me. The pain was immense, I couldn't stop screaming. Blood covered my face, and Mike smiled.

"How 'bout we clean you up?" He dragged me into another cubicle, picking me up, and dunking me headfirst into the water. I couldn't stay underwater for long, so I instantly panicked, but Bert just grabbed my wrists, snapping one of them like a stick. I screamed, only for water to fill my mouth. Just as I thought sweet unconsciousness was going to consume my body, he pulled me out, dropping me on the floor and looking at me. "You're pathetic!" He laughed. "You don't deserve to breathe, you don't deserve anything! You don't even deserve that lowlife faggot you call your boyfriend!" My eyes filled up, and I started to cry. Mike laughed. "Is the little emo sad? Is he gonna go slit his wrists?" He punched me in the face, still laughing. "You are nothing. I'm going to kill everyone you love." He whispered into my ear, and with one last punch in the stomach, he stood up.

"I'm bored of this one now." Bert complained.

"Let's go get his boyfriend!" Mike laughed. He stepped onto my leg, and with a confident _crack_ he walked off.

I slumped against the side of the cubicle, crying out in pain. I wanted Gerard. I wanted my Gerard. The sweet irony of it all sunk in, as my eyes shut slowly and unconsciousness waved my mind into a sweet dream world. The last thing I heard was Gerard's muffled cries, as he ran towards my broken body, trying to wake me.

"Frank! Frankie wake up!"

But I was too far away.


	8. Bitten

_**Hey all! Ok, so I was sitting in a car park in Asda and there was a bunch of sluts giving me looks so I just got out my laptop and started fictioning. So here is the result.**_

Thanks to:

Guest: Thanks! Hope you enjoy the next chap!

_**Dat Loki: Thank you, I'm glad you liked it and um here's the next chapter. **_

_**theMCRgirl17: ERMAHGERD Maybe he'll wake up, maybe he won't ;) Glad you liked and um here you go!**_

_**Ok guys, here goes! No one took a guess at the bullies, HURHUR MORE COOKIES FOR ME!**_

Chapter 8

(Frank's POV)

I woke, feeling embarrassed and ill. My hair was still covered in toilet water and I stank of blood and sweat. I saw Gerard stood over me, calling my name hoarsely, but I never acknowledged him.

"Frankie... Please speak to me?" He whimpered. His eyes were puffy and red, and tears stained his pale cheeks. He looked ill.

"G-Gee..."

"Hey baby... I've been worried about you." He pulled my hair out of my face and kissed my forehead softly.

"I-I love you..." My voice cracked.

"I love you too." Gerard replied, before I passed out again.

(Gerard's POV)

I sighed, as a nurse walked in.

"Visiting time is over now." I nodded, walking out of the ward. I loved Frank, and I was going to get revenge.

I walked around, keeping a wary eye out for anyone who was after me, or wanted Frank.

"Well well if it isn't the other faggot."

"Get away from me."

"Or what? You'll go cry to that faggot in hospital? He's pathetic, and so are you."

"He is not pathetic!" I turned to punch him, but Mike held me back.

"Well." Bert grinned. "That is what you think. He couldn't even stick up for himself!" He punched me hard in the gut, making me wince inwardly. I didn't show it, I had to stay strong. For Frankie.

"Leave me alone."

"Or what?"

"Just get away from me." Bert pushed me into a wall, sneering into my ear.

"Go on, big guy, show me what you got. Go on, _vampire_." My eyes widened. How could he know?

"W-what did you just call me?"

"What? Do you think I can't recognise it? A sin knows a vampire when he sees one."

"Which one, huh?"

"Wrath, pleased to meet you, and there by my side would be Greed. That lowlife, he's Envy."

"Just leave me alone." I muttered, fangs growing.

"The Grand Master is gonna kill you. You're gonna die and then he's gonna take back that faggot Envy." Bert laughed, walking away. Mike glared at me, and then trailed after him. I sunk to the floor, groaning in pain.

"Gee?"

"Huh?" A tall blonde boy walked over, light flashing on his blue eyes and his shiny lip ring. "Oh! Hey Bob." Bob was a vampire I used to know.

"What's going on man?" He helped me off the floor, hugging me tightly.

"Not much. It's been fucking ages man."

"I know. How're the guys?"

"They're good."

"Still living in your parent's old place?"

"Yeah, you should drop by some time. They guys would be happy to see you." I smiled.

"I will. Anyway, it's good to see you again! He hugged me tightly. "See you sometime."

"See you." I smiled as he sped off. He was always so busy. Shaking the memories from my head, I continued home.

(Franks POV)

I woke to see a nurse giving me an injection.

"Ah, Mr Iero. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Has Gerard been here?"

"He was, but visiting hours are over. He wasn't allowed to stay."

"Why not? I wanted him to stay!"

"He couldn't. We can't make certain excuses."

"But that's not fair!"

"Please calm down, Mr Iero."

"How the fuck can I be fucking calm!"

"Mr Iero please calm down." I growled, rolling my eyes. The nurse walked out, and I swore I heard a remark about how stupid I was. I sighed, letting my eyelids fall, as I attempted to sleep. The peace didn't last, when I felt a heavy hand over my mouth. I opened my eyes widely to see The Grand Master stood over me.

"Well then, little Frankie, you've been a bad, bad boy!" He ripped out the needles, before disappearing with me. The bleeping melted away, before everything was black. Then I was in a room. It was dark, seemingly abandoned. The Grand Master pushed me down onto a chair, tying my wrists to the back, and my ankles to the according chair leg. I glared at him, as the other sins blurred into vision. Lust, Pride, Sloth, Wrath, Greed and Gluttony. Greed stepped forward.

"Well then, Envy. I have one question for you." He leaned over, whispering harshly in my ear. "Where's your vampire now?" He pushed me backward, letting the chair fall on my hands, successfully snapping my other wrist. I groaned, only to have my throat stepped on by Lust. Recently, he'd taken the form of a teenage boy, who in my opinion was rather ugly. But as far as I knew he'd started a singing career and was very popular with all the girls in my school. All they talked about was how hot he was. They were recently raving about his new song, '_Boyfriend' _which I had heard and hated with a passion.

"Now now, Lust. Calm yourself. He's Greed's." Wrath pulled Lust away, and Greed sat on my stomach, looking me in the eyes.

"Listen to me, Envy. You are going to kill the vampires. All of the ones who trust you. You will kill him then come here for a reward."

"N-no..." I tried to fight it, fight the urge. "NO! STOP IT!" He punched me in the face, grabbing my hair and smashing my head into the floor, leaving a large, blood splattered crack in the floor.

"Take him back." Greed ordered, getting off me and kicking me in the ribs. "He's ready."

"As you wish." The Master replied. As he picked me up by my hair, a pool of blackness swept me away, into a deep state of unconsciousness.

It was over.

We had lost.


	9. Beat It

_**Hey guise. What up? I'm gonna write this next chapter now. I've only got two weeks left before I'm back in school, so I'll be updating less recently again. So anyway, Special thanks to everyone who read and all my reviewers.**_

_**theMCRgirl17: I'm curious, what would you do if Frankie DID kill them? Because, I'm not sure what to do from here. **_

_**BeautifulDeathRays: Okay, here have an update!**_

_**Anyway, despite being depressed from the lack of reviews, I think this story is going pretty well. I'm not sure what I'm going to do now though, I'm sort of making it up. So any help will be greatly taken on board, just pm/review. **_

_**Anyway, on we go! **_

_**PS sorry for the really short POV at the start.**_

(Gerard's POV)

I looked at Mikey, unable to bite back tears.

I was alone.

I had lost him.

It'd been a week since Frank had gone missing from the hospital. No one knew how he had gone missing- except me. I knew exactly what had happened. They had taken him. They were hurting him. I didn't know where he was, but he was hurting. I could feel it. We'd searched so much, but he was nowhere. It was as though he had disappeared off the face of the earth.

But he couldn't be.

I wanted him.

I _needed_ him.

(Frank's POV) _**(NonCon here from Frank and Lust, just warning.) **_

I woke in a small apartment. I was tied to a bed, with tape over my mouth. I moved my arm slightly, wincing when it came into contact with a sharp object. A knife. It clattered to the floor, and someone was instantly upon me. I didn't know who at the start, until their face came into view.

Lust.

He wasn't in his usual form. He was the Lust I knew.

He hated me, but he wanted me.

He was about to get what he wanted.

"Miss me, Frankie?" I tried to reply but all that came out was a muffle that sounded more like a yes. "I thought so." He grinned.

Flipping me on my back, he ran his hand down my bare spine.

"I'm gonna make you mine, Frankie baby." He pulled the tape from my mouth, laughing.

"Please... Stop..." I gasped, feeling his hand unbuttoning my jeans.

"Shh, baby, it'll be over soon." Once he stripped me down to my boxers, he untied my hands and forced me to an upturned table. He forced me on my hands and knees and tied my arms and legs to the corresponding table legs.

"Don't do this... Please..." He leaned over me, whispering in my ear.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard doll."

"N-no!" I cried out, to receive a hard punch in the spine.

"You've been a bad boy, Frankie." He smirked, walking in front of me and pulling his long red tie off, and draping it around my neck. He grasped my chin softly and kissed me, before walking behind me, unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it to the ground. He pulled down his skinny jeans and smiled.

"You're gonna like this so much baby." He laughed, pulling off his boxers and dropping them to the floor.

"Please... Think about what you're doing..." I bit my lip. "Think, Rob..." I knew Lust. Who he really was. We started a band, but it never went anywhere. Then we met the Grand Master, who promised us better. I refused to listen after a while, but he stayed with him.

"Don't call me that! He is nothing!" Rob- Lust, grabbed the ends of his tie, but instead of just strangling me, he used it as a gag. "Rob is nothing but a mere shell. A look. He means nothing." I whimpered, as he pulled down my boxers.

He leaned over me, and I could already feel his dick hardened. "Bad boys have to be punished, doll." He pulls his boxers down, and without warning, forced himself into me.

I tried to scream, but the tie stopped me. In between hard, painful thrusts, he reached forward, loosening the knot so the tie would fall off. As soon as I was able to, I screamed. He moaned loudly, making me realize, he was getting off to the screams. I bit down on my lip, holding in the pain. It felt as though he was ripping my insides, pulling me apart. I felt a warm dribble of blood down my chin, making me notice how harsh I was biting.

"Come on baby! Scream for me!" Tears streamed down my face, as I took every blow silently. It was killing me inside, and tearing me up. I couldn't scream. He moaned lowly, forcing himself into me. I couldn't take it anymore. I let out a loud, pain filled scream. He moaned, forcing himself into me again. I heard him smirk, and felt his hand find me. He pumped his hand slowly, going faster and faster, blending it in with the force and speed of his thrusts. After what felt like a painful lifetime, he came, and as much as I tried not to, so did I.

"Gerard..." I mumbled quietly. He growled, pulling out of me.

"It's very rude to say someone else's name when you climax, doll." He untied me and threw my clothes at me, while dressing himself. I did the same. He walked back over, grabbing his tie from on the floor and tying it tightly around my wrists. He then grabbed the ends of the tie, dragging me out of the room, and out of the house. He threw me to the floor, spitting in my face.

"Get out of my sight, whore." I scrambled to my feet, scuttling off silently. I walked, down a quiet neighbourhood, then down a small lane, crying weakly. Once back in Gerard's estate, I stumbled to his house, limping up his drive, before falling down on my knees.

"G-Ger-ard..." I whispered. I rested my head on the door, banging it softly. When no one answered, I looked around. It was dark, so they were probably asleep. I got to my feet and head butted the doorbell repeatedly.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!" I heard Mikey scream.

"I'LL GET IT NOW GO BACK TO SLEEP BEFORE YOU MURDER US ALL!" I heard Gerard shout back. I had missed him, missed his voice. I heard footsteps running down the stairs, stumbling and falling down the last few.

"YOU OK GEE?" Ray shouted.

"I'M FINE GO STOP MIKEY FROM GOING CRAZY PLEASE." Gerard replied, before I heard his stumbles towards the door. "Listen man, I don't want what you're selling..." He stopped when he opened the door fully and looked at me, rubbing his eyes.

"Gee..." I mumbled.

"Frankie?" I stumbled, falling to my knees. He scooped me up and pulled me inside, kicking the door closed and running to the lounge. He laid me on the sofa, looking at the stairs. "MIKEY! RAY! GET THE FUCK DOWN HERE!"

"NO FUCK YOU." Mikey shouted.

"IT'S FRANKIE." I heard shuffles and then saw Ray running down the stairs, moving out the way to let Mikey tumble down beside him.

"If you're messing with me I'll kill you." He walked over, stopping in his tracks when he saw me. Ray stood behind him, eyes wide.

"Frank..." Ray whispered. "You're alive..." I looked him, before something in my head clicked. I had been ordered to kill them. I whimpered, shutting my eyes. I shouldn't have returned. Gerard must've given some sort of stare, because they went to the kitchen, probably to get some sort of bandage and a drink or something.

"Frankie..." Gerard whispered, lifting my head so he could sit then resting my head on his lap and untying Lust's tie carefully.

"Y-yes?" I whispered.

"What happened?"


	10. The End

_**Hi. How're you? I'm sorry for the lack of actually being any good and writing right now, BUT THERE IS A DICK WHO HAS REALLY HURT ME. I've not been able to concentrate at all! Anyway, I'm here now. Thanks to everyone who read!**_

_**TheMCRgirl17: OHOKAY I'LL BE CAREFUL. You'll see what happens ;)**_

_**TwistedPoison XD: OOOOOH COOKIES GIMME!**_

_**Okay, here goes! P.S this is really short because I need to get the cliffy at the end and I can't drag it out much.**_

**Chapter 10**

(Gerard's POV)

I was shocked. I didn't know how anyone could do that to Frank. My Frankie.

"Honey..."

"I want some time alone."

"Frankie-"

"Please, Gee." I nodded, walking out to the kitchen.

"Hey, what's going on?" Mikey asked, sitting on Ray's lap on the bar stool.

"Two things. One, if you both sit on that it'll break. Two, he's been..."

"What, Gee?"

"He got raped." I whispered.

"WHAT?" Mikey shouted. He went to stand, but Ray held him down.

"Please... Just leave it Mikey."

"Who did it?"

"One of the Sins." Mikey gasped, eyes wide.

"W-what..." I sighed, hearing a crash from the bathroom, shaking my head and running into the room. I stopped, when I saw the sight in front of me. Frank was laying on the floor with blood running down his head. Empty bottles of painkillers circled him, and there were deep cuts up his arm.

"FRANKIE!" I screamed, running to his side and kneeling in his blood. I pulled him onto my lap, stroking his soft face. Mikey and Ray ran in behind me, stopping when they saw the broken boy in my lap. Tears clouded my vision, as I looked up at Mikey. "Please, help him..."

"Okay, it's okay." Mikey slumped down beside me, his hand over Frank's chest. A small light glowed, and he let it expand over Frank's body. The light was absorbed into his body, as the cuts stopped bleeding and scarred over. Frank coughed, opening his eyes.

"No..." Was the first thing he muttered. I shook my head, picking him up and taking him to my room.

(Frank's POV)

"Right, Frank. You're gonna tell me what that was all about right now."

"No I will not."

"Frankie..."

"No! Just leave me alone, okay!" I turned on my side, shutting my eyes tightly. I heard a sniff, and felt a tear drop onto my leg. Opening my eyes, I looked at Gerard. He was crying silently, eyes squeezed shut. I sat up, throwing my arms around him and pulling him close.

"I'm sorry, Frankie..."

"No, you have nothing to be sorry for. I-I just... I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay..." Gerard muttered. I hugged him tightly, wishing they hadn't told me to hurt him. Couldn't they see he's innocent? I sighed, kissing his forehead softly.

"I love you, Gee."

"I love you too, Frankie."

(Mikey's POV)

I still hadn't moved from the bathroom, shock paralyzing my body.

Frank had tried to kill himself.

"Mikey..." Ray mumbled from beside me, putting a cup of coffee under my nose. I took the cup thankfully, taking a long sip.

"What happened to him?"

"What do you mean?"

"He didn't just get-" I couldn't complete the sentence. I couldn't say it.

"What else?"

"They hurt him. They told him things. I don't think he listened... I don't know." I sighed, taking a long sip of the coffee.

"Well Frankie wouldn't hurt Gee."

"I know." I stood up, walking down to my room in the basement. I pulled off my blood covered jeans, throwing them on a pile of dirty clothes and changing into a clean pair from the closet.

"Ooft." Ray smiled, winking when I turned to him. I rolled my eyes and pulled my shirt off, throwing it in his face and grabbing a clean button up shirt and pulling it on. I picked up my coffee, taking a much needed mouthful of the Godly liquid. I walked up to the kitchen, to see Gerard making two cups of coffee.

"Hey Gee." I smiled.

"Hey Mikey!" Gerard smiled. He picked up the coffee and ran upstairs. I rolled my eyes, sitting on the barstool and refilling my coffee cup. Ray sat opposite, and soon we were lost in conversation.

(Gerard's POV)

I smiled as Frank put down his empty coffee cup.

"Gerard?" He took my hand and pushed me up against the wall, kissing me softly. I smiled at him, my expression changing when he pulled out a gun.

"Frankie what are you doing?"

"Shut up." He muttered, pushing the gun against my temple.

"Frankie..."

"Look, I said shut up. I'm trying to make this as painless as possible." He kissed me, murmuring against my lips. "I love you Gerard. I'm sorry."

"I love you too Frankie." His finger tightened over the trigger, ready to pull it.

Ready to end my life.


	11. Ever Changing, Ever Loving

_**Hey. Um. This is going to be awful. I can tell. So, I'm just gonna get on with it. I'm too tired to reply to reviews, sorry :/ I'm nearing the end of this fic now. I can tell. So here you go. **_

**Chapter 11**

(Gerard's POV)

I heard a shot. Was death really that painless? Opening my eyes slightly, I saw Frank being tackled to the floor by Ray, Mikey holding his gun in a shaky hand. Ray tied Frank's hands behind his back, before yanking him out of the room. Mikey dropped the gun to the floor, hugging me tightly.

"I thought I lost you..." He mumbled, crying into the crook of my neck.

"Hey, I'm not going that easily."

"You better not." He giggled, but I could tell he was still upset. I looked at the hole where the bullet had gone through, realizing it was millimetres from my head. It could have killed me. I picked him up, walking him to his room down in the basement. It was a mess down here.

"G'night Mikes." He mumbled something inaudible and fell asleep. Tears running down my face, I crawled in next to him and curled up, hugging him tightly and falling asleep beside him.

(Ray's POV)

I sighed, lounging on the sofa. Mikey was up in Gerard's room, getting his washing, and Gerard was out buying a new laptop. I don't even want to think of where the last one went. It had been two weeks since the 'incident' had occurred. Frank had escaped about 7 times, trying to get out of the house. He had fallen into a holly bush, and gotten hit by a car. I kept bringing him back home, but keeping him in the attic. I sighed, walking up to see Mikey.

"HEY RAY!" Mikey giggled, leaping onto me.

"Hey Mikey." I smiled, though it faded when I heard a scream from the attic. Frank's scream. "Stay here." I muttered, running up the stairs. I ran into the room, stopping when I saw someone stood in front of Frank, facing him.

"Fine, you don't have to do this. To kill them. But trust me; we will kill your friends, and your faggot boyfriend." The man chucked, kissing Frank harshly.

"Get away from me!" Frank cried out.

"Or what, huh? You're the one chained to a wall not me." Frank stayed silent at that. He seemed terrified. The being kissed him roughly again, before disappearing into thin air.

"Ray..." Frank mumbled. I ran forward, kneeling in front of him.

"Hey, it's just me, I'm gonna let you out now, ok? Just promise you won't hurt any of us."

"I promise..." He muttered, barely able to hold himself upright. I nodded and undid the locks, catching Frank before he fell.

"I got you, it's ok..." I picked him up, carrying him to his room.

"Ray...?"

"Yeah?"

"D-does Gee hate me?"

"God, no! He loves you to pieces."

"I almost killed him." He cried out, breaking down into uncontrollable sobs.

"But you didn't."

"I could have." I sighed, laying him on his bed.

"Do you love him?"

"So much..."

"Good. He loves you too. That is all you need to know."

"Thanks man." He smiled.

"Get some rest."

"Night."

"Night."

(Gerard's POV)

I walked in, to see Ray fast asleep on the sofa. I giggled, picking up my feather boa and kneeling by his face.

"Wakey wakey, Ray." I pushed the end of it on his nose, laughing as he yelped, pushing me and making the sofa tip over.

"WHAT THE FUCK MAN!" I laughed hysterically, as he tackled me down.

"You're funny Ray."

"Not cool man."

"Quite cool, actually."

"Fuck you."

"Don't you wish?" I winked, pushing him off me.

"You're a cunt, Mr Way."

"I know. How's Frank?" Ray smiled.

"Sleeping in his room."

"He's back with us?"

"Yeah," Ray's smile disappeared. "But now the sins are after all of us."

"Shit." I ran upstairs, into Frank's room. "FRANKIE!" I jumped on his bed, hugging him tightly.

"Gee...?" I looked at him nodding happily. "Shit fuck I'm so fucking sorry Gee I'm sorry I-"

"Shh..." I cut across, clamping my hand over his mouth. "I love you, Frankie. I know they made you do that. I don't blame you." I smiled, removing my hand and kissing him.

"I love you too." He smiled.

"Well, well, well. All happy families again, huh?" Mikey giggled from the door. He walked in with Ray. Something was different. I couldn't decide what...

"YOU TWO ARE TOGETHER!" Frank shouted, pointing at their interlocked hands.

"Well, you could say that." Ray grinned.

"Mikey! I'm proud of you little bro."

"Ahem?" Ray growled playfully.

"You called me a cunt you should kill yourself."

"I'M SOO SORY GEETARD PLEASE, PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Ray shouted, laughing through his words.

"Fuck off." I muttered, getting up and hugging them both.

"We're going for a walk." Ray announced, picking up Mikey and carrying him out, bridal style. I turned to see Frank had fallen back asleep. Thirsty, I went downstairs to make a drink. Sighing deeply, I picked up a glass and made some water. After finishing that and a cheese and bacon sandwich I ran back upstairs, walking into Frank's room and curling up in the bed.

"Goodnight, Frankie. I love you."

(Frank's POV)

_I stumbled around, looking for Gerard. For Mikey, or for Ray. The explosion had separated me from them. Finally finding Mikey, I shook him furiously._

"_Mikey! Wake up!" His eyes fluttered open, and he smiled weakly at me. _

"_Not looking to hot, Frankie..." He mumbled, eyes flickering shut again. I picked him up, taking him some place safe. I heard sirens, and sighed in relief. _

"_Wait here Mikey. Stay with me ok..." _

"_Okay..." He mumbled, coughing weakly. I looked around, stumbling to where I thought I heard a muffled yelp. Turning a corner, I saw Lust leaning over Gerard's body, drinking from his blood._

"_NO!" I yelled. Lust smirked, before disappearing. I ran forward, catching Gerard's body before it hit the floor._

"_Frankie..."_

"_C'mon Gee... Stay with me baby..." _

"_I-I love you, Frankie..." He mumbled._

"_I love you too, Gee." _

"_I-I'll see you, in the a-afterlife. L-look after M-Mikey and Ray..." His eyes shut, body going limp in my arms. He was dead._

"_NO!" I screeched. Men ran over, shouting for me to let go. I would never let go._

I woke, shaking and crying. Opening my eyes fully, I turned over to see Gerard's sleeping form beside me. Sleeping and _breathing._

I was determined to keep it that way.


	12. Broken Bones, Broken Hearts

_**Hey guys, I've started back at school and I'm on my GCSE course now so I will be strapped for time, I'll update as often as possible, ok? Thanks to all who read ^_^**_

_**Special thankies tooooo:**_

_**TheMCRgirl17: Thanks for le review! Well just wait for what I have in store for Frankie! **_

_**So, I was in a cemetery and I just had some good ideas so I'm gonna go there more often okay no hate please xoxo **_

_**Here you go then! **_

**Chapter 12**

(Gerard's POV)

Frank was off school for a few weeks after everything that happened. We just told the school he was ill. After a while he came in, hiding away from everyone. Luckily either me or Ray were in all his lessons, except for maths. I worried about him for the entire lesson, running to his class to wait for him. He trailed out last, smiling up at me after.

"Hey baby boy." I smiled.

"Hey hot stuff."

"We got English next."

"Don't remind me!" I sighed, looking at my watch.

"It's last lesson. Want to go home?"

"Yeah!" I took his hand, walking out of the old building. I sent Mikey a text, letting him know we were headed home, then started to walk.

"It's beautiful out, Gee."

"Yeah, I've always liked this time of year." I smiled, looking at the already dark sky.

"It's gonna snow soon. IT HAS TO!" He yelled, twirling and giggling.

"Hey there Princess, slow down. It's only November."

"BUT I WANT SNOW NOW!" I giggled, picking him up and swirling him around.

"Gonna have to wait baby." He pouted, grabbing my hands and running up the drive to the house. I followed him up, grabbing my key to open the door.

"I don't want to wait."

"Um, Frankie baby?" I looked at him, realising I didn't know all that much about him.

"Yeah?"

"Can we talk when we get in?" His face dropped. "No! Not like that!"

"Good. I was scared."

"No, I just don't actually know you very well. We can get some coffee and sit in my room with skittles." He nodded enthusiastically, grinning. I smiled, as we walked through the door and straight to the kitchen.

(Frank's POV)

About four hours later, after talking about everything, Gerard had curled up and fallen asleep. I smiled, laying him in his bed and taking everything downstairs. I smiled at Mikey, who was laying on the sofa with Ray, who was engrossed in a game. He smiled back.

"Where you off, Frank?"

"Just out, I wanna walk somewhere."

"Okay, have fun!"

"Bye!" I giggled, walking out the house. I walked, my head steering me to my favourite place. The graveyard behind the old church. I smiled, walking to the graves. It was peaceful here. It was nice. I smiled, sitting on a bench cross legged and pulling out my notebook. I grabbed a pen, and started to write. Lyrics spurred into mind, as I scribbled them down in small notes. I could sense someone behind me, but carried on writing anyway. Surely it was just people visiting their dead ancestors?

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? They homeless faggot in his natural habitat."

"Shut up." I muttered.

"Or what? You gonna fight me, huh?"

"No. Just leave me alone."

"Why should I, faggot?"

"I'm busy. Just get away from me." Someone grabbed my hair from behind, dragging me over the back of the bench.

"What's this then?" Another guy asked.

"Get off it!" He laughed, looking through my book.

"Oh, the little faggot writes stupid emo songs?"

"Get away from me!" The guys, I had no clue who they were, all burst out laughing over the small minded joke.

"Aw, are you gonna go slit your wrists?" I growled, trying to get out of one guy's grip.

"Get away from me." He tightened his grip on his upper arms, leaving pre-bruises. One other guy punched me full out in the gut, making me cough uncontrollably.

"Stupid faggot, c'mon, fight me!" I shook my head. He punched me again. The guy holding me threw me down to the floor, as they all gathered around me, kicking me. One guy stood on my wrist, snapping it again. I cried out, only to have one of them pour a horrible liquid down my throat. It took me a second after I shut my mouth to realise what it was. A bottle of piss. He threw the bottle down, laughing.

"Did you like that, huh?" I shook my head violently. He laughed, kicking my body again. All I could taste was piss and blood, as tears ran down my face.

"Poor little emo kid. You wanna kill yourself? You really should. You just deserve to die. Death is the only escape from what you call hell and to get you out of our lives."

"Stupid faggot, you don't deserve to breathe."

"You should just live back on the streets. You shouldn't collect together you may get too depressed and slit together."

"Kill yourself."

"Your faggot boyfriend can help you hang yourself." I could take it anymore.

"STOP IT! STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT!"

"Had enough?" I nodded meekly.

"Let's put you to rest then." He grabbed my hair, dragging me down a particularly stony path, dropping me back on the floor.

"Sleep well!" he laughed, kicking me harshly. I could feel myself falling, landing in a ditch. I opened my eyes, looking around.

"W-where am I?"

"Your final resting place, faggot!" He kicked a bit of dirt in, making it cover me. I couldn't even fight back, I didn't have the willpower. He was right. I should have died. Long ago. Before I had the chance to know anyone. Before I had the chance to ruin Gerard's life. I was alone again. I whimpered, curling up into a tight ball, and breaking down into floods of tears. I'd stay here. Stay forever. Die here. I felt some paper hitting my skin, and looked up to see him ripping up my lyrics and dropping the pieces over me.

The paper was broken, as was I.


	13. For All The Lost Souls

_**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, I'm ill again:/ So, I just wanna write this up, I'll reply to reviews next time, I swear!**_

_**So, I don't really know what I'm doing.**_

_**Here goes!**_

**Chapter 13**

(Gerard's POV)

It had been a few weeks since Frank had gone missing. After the first two weeks Mikey told me that he must have left, as he wasn't anywhere in the city. I knew better though.

I knew Frankie better.

I hadn't been sleeping, the past month I had been out all day and night, searching for him. I hadn't eaten, and I had been drinking Starbucks at various points of the day.

I _had_ to find Frank. It was my only wish, to find the love of my life alive.

"Where _are_ you?" I asked, looking up at the cloudy sky. I nodded to myself, deciding to get another coffee then walk to the park and wait there, see if he turned up. I sighed, walking toward the warm heat radiating from the shop. I walked in, seeing a young girl behind the counter. She looked up at me and sighed, worry evident in her dark brown eyes. Her tag shined the name Lindsey. She'd been working for the past few days, and we had gotten quite close.

"The usual." I mumbled simply.

"Sure thing." She replied, tapping it into the till. "Um, Gerard?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, don't worry."

"You obviously aren't, what've you been doing out for so long?"

"I'm looking for my boyfriend. He's gone missing."

"For how long?"

"One month and two weeks."

"Shit, and you haven't stopped looking for him?"

"Not as of yet." I handed her some money, but she simply shook her head.

"I wish I could come out and help, but I'm stuck here unless I want to get fired. Just, at the least, let me give you this on the house. I'll take it out of my wages." She smiled at me, handing me my coffee then taking a muffin and giving that to me too.

"Lindsey, I can't take this off you-"

"Shut up and go find your boyfriend. I don't want to hear it." She giggles, ushering me away.

"Thanks, I owe you one."

"You sure do, sucker!" I walked out, a little happiness returning. I walked to the park, sitting on the bench and putting the coffee in-between my legs to warm up a little. I ate the muffin fairly slowly, hoping it'd fill me up more than if I just stuffed it. It worked. I did, however, drink my coffee extremely fast. I sighed, looking around. There was no sign of anyone. Muttering insanities, I chucked away my empty wrappers and started to walk. It was getting dark, the schools would be finishing soon. I sighed, getting out my lighter and fumbling for a cigarette. Luckily I kept those topped up. I lit it, taking a long drag. Fuck, it warmed me up. Blowing out the smoke, I sighed, wondering around. I walked toward the school, leaning on the wall by the gate, watching as people started to file out. I watched, disappointed by the lack of Frank. I was about to walk off when I hear a girl talking on the phone.

"I know right! So are we going to the graveyard after? ...Yeah, I'll show you where the dead boy is... I know, we can report him later.. What does he look like? Oh, nothing attractive, just some stupid little emo kid, probably killed himself or something... Okay see you later, bye!" I stumbled over, grabbing the girl's wrist.

"Wait?" She turned, batting my hand off.

"What, Gerard?" I sighed, rubbing my tired eyes.

"What were you saying about the grave boy?"

"Oh!" I knew that she'd tell me, when I heard her voice. Rebecca, the school's gossip. She knew everything and told anything. "It's some little kid, he's down in one of the dug up graves. He looks pretty dead, but I'm too scared to find out myself."

"When did you see him? And what _exactly_ does he look like?"

"I saw him this morning, I took a shortcut through. He is short, black hair that's shaved at the sides. Two piercings..."

"Frank."

"Huh?"

"Thank you, so much. Can you show me which grave?"

"Yeah, but I want to go home and change first..."

"This is someone's _life_ you are talking about, and you want to go change first? Please, I'll do anything!"

"Fine then," She sighed. "It's on my way home anyway." She started to walk, me following anxiously. She walked down a small lane, sighing. "So, do you know this kid?"

"Possibly..."

"Who is he, your boyfriend or something?"

"Yes, actually."

"Aw! That's so adorable!" I was actually shocked.

"I thought you were homophobic?"

"No, not at all."

"Really?"

"Really really." I smiled, as we walked along a row of graves.

"We nearly there?" She stayed silent, walking along.

"Here." She stood back, letting me get close to the grave. As she said, Frank was laying there, covered in dirt and paper. My eyes widened, as I jumped down into the hole. "Be careful!" Rebecca shouted.

"Sorry." I picked up Frank's limp body, gasping at how light he had gotten. I laid him on the ground in front of Rebecca, then climbed out.

"Ew! He stinks!"

"He got beaten up." I muttered, putting my hand on his neck. There was a pulse. A faint pulse, but it was there all the same. I breathed in, the scent of a vampire wafting in the air. I turned to look at Rebecca, Frank limp in my arms. How could I not have noticed before?

"Problem?"

"You're a vampire too." I smiled.

"Yeah..." She bared her small fangs, giggling.

"Cool." I flashed by bigger fangs, winking. "He's still alive. I have to get him to someone who can help. Thank you so much for helping me find him, I've been looking for so long..."

"It's okay, but you owe me. Now go, get him help." I nodded, running off. I ran faster, heading to the house. Before I even got there, I started screaming out for Mikey.

"MIKEY! OPEN THE GODDAMN FUCKING DOOR!" He complied, opening the door. When he saw me, and Frank, his face became a mixed pile of emotions.

"Frankie? Gee?"

"Help him..." I mumbled, stumbling inside the house. I headed straight for the sofa, laying him on it and stepping back. Mikey stood over him, working his magic. All of a sudden I was attacked by a ball of crazy hair. Ray hugged me tighter than ever, lifting me up and swirling me around.

"You had me worried sick! Never, ever do that again!" I sighed, hugging him back.

"It's okay, we'll be okay." He nodded, smiling at me.

"You need some food and drink, so does Frank. Come with me and help, Mikey's gonna be a while there." I nodded, following him out to the kitchen. I sat down, smiling thankfully as he handed me a cup of water.

"I'm worried about him..." I sighed, thinking of the weak boy I pulled out of a grave. My Frankie, hurt, abused, in pain. It disgusted me.

"Gerard, I'm worried about you. You look ill." I shook my head.

"I'm just tired." He looked at me, frowning.

"Come with me." I stood up, following him into the hall.

"What?"

"Look." He pointed at the mirror. I looked at my reflection, sickened by what I saw. They boy facing me was white as a ghost, giant bags under his eyes. His hair was a mess, and his eyes were bloodshot. He looked scared, weak, vulnerable. He wasn't me.

"What..."

"You're ill, Gerard. You haven't been looking after yourself."

"I was worried about Frank..."

"You should have come home when it got late, Gee. It wasn't safe and it didn't do you any good. Frank wouldn't want to wake up to see you like this. Go for a shower, and I'll make some soup. Mikey won't be done for a good hour yet, so after you've eaten get some rest."

"Thank you, Ray." He hugged me, before giving me a shove in the direction of the stairs. I ran up, walking to my room to grab some clothes. I shuddered, walking to the bathroom and stripping down. The water was boiling as I turned it on, contrasting with my freezing body. I sighed, leaning against the wall. It was all too much. With a low moan, I fell to my knees, crying. I needed to see Frank well again.

I had to see him okay.

I washed my hair, shampooing around fifteen times. Finally feeling clean, I stepped out and got dressed. Walking back down the stairs, I saw Ray sitting in the kitchen, talking on the phone.

"...Yeah, talk to you soon. Bye Bob... Bye!" He hung up, looking at me. "Hey Gee-tard."

"Hey Raymondo, how are ya?"

"Chill man, you?"

"Worried as fuck." He walked me to the kitchen, sitting me down.

"Eat." I nodded, eating it fairly quickly.

"Hungry?" I rolled my eyes, getting up and walking to the lounge.

"Hey Gee." Mikey smiled, looking at me.

"Is Frankie better?"

"He's as fixed as I can get him. Just wait until he wakes up."

"Okay." I picked him up, carrying him to my room. Laying him on my bed, I curled up next to him.

"Gee..."

"I'm here Frankie..." I smiled, stroking his cheek.

"I-I love you Gee..."

"I love you too, Frankie baby." He opened his eyes for a moment, kissing me on the lips softly, before falling asleep. I grinned, happy I had my Frankie back. I snaked my arm around him, pulling his body up against mine, and smiled. "I'll get you safe, I promise." My eyelids drooped, as I fell into a deep, finally happy sleep.

_If only I knew how quickly that would change._


	14. Fuck

_**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, writers block sucks:/ But now I'm here, and so is this chapter! IMPORTANT: I have no idea what to do from here, so some ideas would be really, REALLY appreciated. **_

_**Special thanks:**_

_**Pugs-Not-Drugs – Thank you honey! I hoped he would come across as sweet and innocent :D **_

_**Also, big thanks to one of my beautiful readers, also the admin of Three Cheers For Sweet Frerard, the amazing theMCRgirl17 (~*CRASH*~) who gave me the idea for the end of this chap and part of the next. Everyone go like!  
**_( MyChemicalRomanceSavesLives?fref=ts )

_**ANYWAY**_

_**Here goes!**_

Chapter 14

(Frank's POV)

I woke up on Monday morning, tangled up in Gerard's strong body. I smiled, taking in his perfect being. I smiled, hugging him tightly. We had school.

"Gee?" I mumbled sleepily.

"Mph... Oh, hey Frankie." I smiled happily, kissing his bottom lip.

"Heya."

"You feeling okay?"

"Fine, you?"

"Perfect..." He purred into my ear, biting my earlobe softly.

"Gee... Stop it..." He pulled away, giggling.

"Why?"

"You know why, Gee-freak." He smiled, as I rolled over him and onto the floor, as I did every morning.

"You're weird." Gerard noted, getting up.

"I know." I replied simply, picking up some clothes. "Now, I need to shower. Are you eco friendly?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Get some clothes." He nodded, pulling some clothes out of the draw.

"Well?"

"Shower." I grabbed his hand, walking to the bathroom.

"Sounds fun!" Gerard shouted, as we walked into the bathroom. I smiled, turning the taps and looking at Gerard.

"Now, are you gonna undress or will I have to do it for you?"

"I think you'll have to do it for me, baby." I smirked, flopping onto my knees. As I played with the skin on his hips, I bit the waistband on his boxers, tugging them down a little. I kissed the skin above his boxers, smiling as he grew hard.

"Problem?" I grinned.

"Fuck, Frankie..." I tugged down his boxers with my teeth, standing up and pulling my boxers off.

"Come on." I tugged him into the shower, pushing him against the wall and kissing him.

"Frankie..." He mumbled between sloppy kisses. I kissed down his neck, as he moaned loudly. I smiled, as steam rose up, enveloping our bodies in a warm, lust filled romance.

"I love you, Gee."

"I love you too, Frankie..."

(Gerard's POV)

"How could you even do that, Gerard?"

"Do what?" I replied innocently.

"Just go and fuck Frank in the shower!"

"Oh, that. Well, blame him not me." I walked into the lounge and flopped on the sofa, drinking my coffee at a steady pace.

"Well? Frank?"

"Hey, it was fun for us. You shouldn't have been listening in." I spat my coffee across the room, laughing.

"I WAS _NOT _LISTENING IN!" Mikey screamed, storming out of the lounge.

"You made me spit out my coffee." I glared at Frank, growling.

"Sorry baby." I kissed his cheek.

"No, not just sorry. You have to get my forgiveness." I put down my empty mug, pouting.

"Aw, Gee." Frank straddled me, wrapping his arms round my neck.

"What?" I huffed, cut off when Frank pressed his lips against mine, running his hand through my hair. I wrapped my arms round his waist, pulling him closer, until I could feel his heart beating against my chest. He tangled his hand through my hair, pushes my face closer to his as he deepened the kiss. I smiled into the kiss, running my hand up and down his back. He pulled away, panting a little.

"I love you, Gee."

"I love you too, Frankie."

"ARE YOU TWO TRYING TO KILL ME?" Mikey groaned, as he pulled Frank off my lap.

"What are you doing?" I shouted, trying to grab Frank.

"I do not want to watch this." Mikey shouted.

"GIMME BACK MY FRANK!" I yelled, getting up and tugging Frank back.

"Fine, no more eating each other's faces though." I hugged Frank, poking my tongue out at Mikey.

"School. Now." I muttered, walking out. Frank burst out laughing.

"What?!" Mikey and I yelled at the same time. He raised his hands in mock defence, still laughing.

"You guys are funny, okay?" I picked him up, and started running.

"Are we really that funny, Frankie?"

"Yes! Now put me down!" He yelped.

"Nope!" I kept running, pulling him close.

"Gee! Stop it I don't like it!" Frank yelled. I put him down, instantly worried.

"Shit, I'm sorry Frankie I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" Frank cut me off with a kiss.

"Shut up, Gerard. I love you."

"I love you too." I smiled. Frank grabbed my hand.

"Come on, we're late enough." I walked him to the school, giving him a quick kiss on the lips before we parted.

"See you at break, Frankie."

"See you, Gee."

(Frank's POV)

I walked into Maths, sitting down at the back of the class.

"Mr Iero, it's good to see you before the next millennia." I smirked at Mr Thomas; mainly at the fact almost no one understood the joke.

"Sorry, sir."

"Would you care to explain?"

"Nope." He rolled his eyes, continuing his lesson. I pulled out my things, throwing them onto the desk.

"Where were you, faggot?" A boy sat next to me sneered.

"I slept in. Problem?"

"Did you spend to long fucking your boyfriend?" I thought back to the shower this morning, smiling.

"Maybe, what's it to you?" He looked at me, disgusted.

"Did he take you in after your parents threw you out for being a filthy faggot?" I clenched my fist, growling.

"Yes, actually."

"So you like to be fucked?"

"Does it matter to you?"

"Maybe." He smirked, grabbing me through my clothes.

"YOU FCKING PERVERT!" I screamed, jumping up, and successfully kneeing him in the face.

"What the fuck?!" He cried out. I grabbed my bag, running out of the room. Mr Thomas followed me out, grabbing my arm softly.

"Frank, what on earth was that?"

"H-he... He just fucking touched me!" Mr Thomas sighed as I ran at him, hugging him and crying.

"Frank, calm down. We'll get someone to pick you up, you can go home..."

"I-I live with Gerard."

"Right, well, do you know what class he's in?"

"Yeah, E-English with Mrs Smith."

"Okay, wait here a second."

"O-okay..." I mumbled, as he walked back into the class. I could see him leaning over where the boy-Mitchell I think his names was- and mutter something in his ear. Another teacher walked over, looking at me then walking into the class. Mr Thomas walked out a minute later, walking over.

"Sorry about that. Don't worry; I won't let him near you again."

"T-thanks, sir." He walked me to Gerard's English room, knocking the door. He opened it and walked in, leaving me outside.

"Can I have a word with Gerard Way, please?" I could just about see Gerard getting up, swinging his bag over his shoulder and starting to walk.

"Whatever you're about to blame me for, it was not my fault." Gerard stopped when he saw me. "Frankie..." I knew I looked a mess. My hair was scruffy, my face covered in tears.

"Gee!" I cried out, running into his arms and hugging him. He hugged me, rocking my shaky body.

"Shh... What happened?" I shook my head, unable to say it. He looked at Mr Thomas pleadingly. I nodded meekly, clinging tightly onto Gerard.

"One of the students that I sat next to Frank, Mitchell, he touched him. Forcefully, I think."

"HE FUCKING DID WHAT?!" Gerard pulled back, ready to leave. Mr Thomas grabbed him and pulled him back.

"Gerard, your boyfriend needs you more than Mitchell needs to be hurt. Think for a while. You guys can go home, I'll let Michael and Ray know where you've gone."

"Thank you, sir." He gave us a note and waved, walking off. Gerard took my hand, walking to the front of the school. We stopped, just out of sight from everyone. Gerard turned to me.

"What?" I asked, finally calming down a little.

"You know I'll never do that to you, right?"

"I know, Gee."

"I love you, Frankie."

"I love you too." Gerard kissed me. I wrapped my arms round his neck, happy to let his tongue explore my mouth. He put his hand over my dick, stroking it softly. I smiled a little, all too happy to let him gently rub off Mitchell's feel. He pulled away, wrapping his arms around my lower waist. I giggled, kissing his cheek softly.

"Come on." He took my hand, walking to the reception. He stopped when he saw Police officers and a few doctors. The receptionist pointed at me, and they ran over, one of them tugging me away from Gerard and handcuffing my hands behind my back.

"GET OFF ME!" I screamed, memories of what Lust did flowing back into my mind.

"What the fuck! Leave him alone!" Gerard ran toward me, hugging me tightly.

"Get away from him." One of the Police growled, pushing him back.

"What the fuck is going on?"

"Are you aware that your boyfriend isn't human?" My eyes widened, as I looked at Gerard. He too, was in shock. I looked into his eyes, pleading him silently to say no.

"No..." He mumbled.

"We're taking him away. He will be unable to hurt anyone."

"H-how do you know?"

"His blood tests from the hospital."

"Oh..." I mumbled, stepping back towards him.

"Please stay away he is dangerous!"

"No he is fucking not!" He cried out, kissing me softly. I kissed back, whimpering softly.

"I love you Gee..."

"I love you too. I'll get you out of there, I promise." I could only watch, as they pulled me away from him.

"You're going down, sin."

_I was royally screwed._


	15. Die, Die My Darling

_**Hey guys. The start of this chapter will undoubtedly confuse you. But all will be revealed! **_

_**Thanks for the reviews, I haven't got enough time to reply but it's appreciated! Please review guys, it makes me happy!**_

_**Okay, here we go.**_

**Chapter 15**

(Frank's POV)

I woke with a start, shaking and crying. Gerard wrapped his arms around me, whispering soft words of comfort into my ears. I hid my head in his chest, cuddling him tightly.

"Did you have another one?"

"Yeah..."

"Maybe you should see someone...?"

"Gee it's only a few fucking nightmares, I'm fine." It was a slight lie. I'd been having nightmares for the past few days, always the same. We'd managed to destroy records of my blood, but I was still scared. I'd fallen asleep on Gerard after we left school when Mitchell... Did _that_ to me, and ever since I'd had it. It was the dream of the police arresting me, Gerard crying, people telling me I was screwed. I sighed, as he got up and walked out of the room. When the door was closed behind him I could hear quiet sobs, and the soft padding of feet running towards Mikey's room. I hugged his pillow, cursing myself mentally. I was so fucking stupid! Just because I was mad at myself didn't mean I had to take it out on him! I hear the door open, and someone walk over to the bed.

"Frankie?" Mikey's soft voice whispered. I nodded meekly, feeling the bed go down beside me. Mikey put his arm on my shoulder softly, sighing.

"I didn't mean to hurt him. I should just go."

"No, honey, he doesn't want that. He wants you to be with him. He's just confused right now." I nodded again.

"Can I see him?"

"Sure, he's just downstairs." I got up and pulled a hoodie on over my clothes, walking out of the room. I could see Gerard curled up on the sofa. I walked down the stairs, towards him.

"G-Gee?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry..."

"It's fine." He mumbled, turning away from me.

"Gee I-"

"Just leave me alone, okay?"

"Gee we gotta talk about this..."

"No we don't! How about you just get the fuck out!" He shouted, turning to face me. His face was red, his usually kind eyes angry. I took a step back, then another, turning and running out the house. I managed to get to a lonely back alley, before falling to my knees and crying.

(Mikey's POV)

"Are you fucking stupid, Gerard?!" I yelled, pinning him down on the sofa.

"No, I wanted him out."

"No you fucking don't! What the fuck is wrong with you? He's fucking scared; he was terrified of losing you!"

"He hated me."

"How fucking blind can you get?" I growled.

"What do you mean?" Gerard looked at me, eyes widening.

"He fucking loves you, Gerard. He loves you so much and he is fucking scared about everything he does. He didn't want to screw up and right know he is probably crying his poor little heart out in the pouring rain. Good job, Gee, well fucking done." I got up, walking towards the door.

"W-where are you going?"

"To find Frank, he'll die from the cold out."

"Wait there a minute, I'll get ready." Gerard got up, running to get a shirt and hoodie. He pulled them on then tugged his Doc Martins on, and then putting on a watch.

"Are you about ready?" I folded my arms, frowning.

"Yeah yeah, all done." Gerard opened the door, walking out. I followed, shivering from the cold.

"Come on, quickly. He's in thin stuff."

"And no shoes." Gerard added, running down a road.

"Frank!?" I yelled, following him. We continued to run around, calling and yelling for him for hours. Gerard decided it was time for a coffee so we walked to Starbucks, getting out some money. Gerard walked over to the till, talking to the girl behind. He tag flashed the name Lindsey.

"Thanks, Lyn." Gerard smiled, handed her some money. She looked at me, grinning.

"Hey there; little guy!" She giggled. I smirked, walking over to Gerard.

"Hey." I smiled.

"So what brought you here again, Gee?"

"Frank went missing again." He sighed.

"Crap..." She looked at him, sighing softly.

"It's my fault." He muttered.

"I'm sure it's not!" She replied.

"Actually, it is his fault." I mumbled. She looked at me sympathetically.

"Well, when you find him you should take him here so I can meet him. Okay?"

"Okay. Thanks." Gerard picked up our coffees, handing one to me and walking out.

"Bye!" She giggled.

"Bye." I replied, following him out.

(Gerard's POV)

We'd been walking for hours, looking around. Mikey was tired, but I was making him stay.

"Where haven't we looked?"

"Alleys?"

"Yes!" I pointed at him, snapping my fingers.

"Okay, let's go." We got up, walking off. I sighed and we looked through all the alleys, ending up by one close to our house. I walked down, looking around.

"Frankie?" I bit my lip, taking the lid off an old bin. He was curled up at the bottom. I sighed, picking him up and holding him close.

"G-Gee..." He mumbled.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered, kissing the side of his head and walking towards Mikey.

"Home. Now." He started walking, me trailing beside him and rocking Frank's limp body. We got inside, and I walked up to my room, laying him on the bed. We was so fucking cold, I couldn't stand it. I hated to see him hurt. Hurt because of me. I sighed weakly, walking to the bathroom and running a warm bath. I walked back in, picking up a semi conscious Frank.

"Gee...?"

"It's me, I'm here Frankie..." I kissed his nose, walking into the bathroom again. I turned off the taps, and then started to pull off his clothes.

"W-what are you doing?" He mumbled, trying to cover himself. I picked him up, and then put him in the bath. He yelped, shaking.

"I'm sorry, Frankie. I love you."

"I-I love you too..." He mumbled, sinking backward into the water. He smiled, starting to come around a little more.

"You feel okay?"

"Yeah, thanks." I smirked, kissing his forehead and standing up.

"I'll be back." He nodded as walked out.

(Frank's POV)

After he left I broke down, unable to control my pain. I loved him, but I didn't deserve him. I didn't deserve life. I grabbed a razor, putting it against my skin and letting the blades cut through the flesh. Blood ran out as I sped up, working my way up my inner arm. Black dots blurred my vision as I picked up the knife from my jeans and started cutting up my hips and along my stomach. I dropped the knife, watching sweet, red blood drip from my skin. Grabbing a pen and a piece of paper I wrote down a small note with my shaking hand.

_Dear Gee,_

_I'm sorry. I love you, I just can't do this._

_Don't ever forget how much I love you. _

_Yours, Frankie xo_

I dropped the pen and put the blood smeared note on the table, as sweet unconsciousness crept over me, taking me into a deep, never ending sleep.


	16. Death Glares At Everyone

_**Okay, hey c: What you all doing? How you all feeling? Happy? NOT FOR LONG I CAN TELL YOU THAT NOW. I love you all but this is gonna be a depressing start. **_

_**Special thanks to:**_

_**theMCRgirl17, Katie and Gasoline Diamond. **_

_**I love you guys.**_

_**Okay, here goes!**_

**Chapter 16**

(Gerard's POV)

I couldn't get the image out of my head. Frank laying almost dead in a bath. How could I have been stupid enough to leave him? I shut my eyes, covering my face with my hands as Mikey followed the ambulance, looking like he was about to break. Ray sat silently in the back, tears falling down his cheeks. I looked at Mikey; whose angular cheekbones were shining with tears. His glasses where falling off his nose as he drove down the road, tears slipping off his chin. We drove to the car park, pulling in. Mikey had barely stopped the car when I jumped out, running to the hospital doors. They loomed in the not so far distance, seemingly taking forever to reach. I reached the doors, freezing on the spot. The realization all hit me at once.

Frank was dying because of me.

Mikey walked up behind me, wrapping his thin arms around my waist.

"It's not your fault, Gerard." He whispered in my ear, hugging me tighter before letting go.

"Thanks, Mikey." I smiled a little, walking into the building. We walked to the desk, looking at the fake girl behind it. I stood forward.

"What do you want?" She asked, swirling her bleach blonde extensions around her fake pink nails. Her orange fake tan was blotchy and runny, contrasting with her horribly bright red lipstick. Her false eyelashes batted as she waited for a reply, smiling falsely at us.

"Where's Frank Iero?" I asked quietly. I could swear I hear a 'the emo' before she looked at us, sighing pettily.

"I can't tell you." That was when Ray snapped.

"Listen the fuck up, you fake little bitch. That is my best fucking friend, and his boyfriend. Now you tell us where the fuck he is, before I go back there and fucking find out for myself! Do you have any fucking idea how it felt for him walking in to find his fucking boyfriend dying right before his fucking eyes? I fucking thought not! Now tell us where the fuck he is!" Mikey and I looked at him, shocked by his loss of calm. He was normally completely composed during all situations, I rarely saw him lose it like that. It was slightly scary. It worked though. She got out a few files, looking shaken up from the shock of someone who looked so calm bursting like that.

"Wait outside room 102. The doctors will be out soon. It's just down the hall." Ray turned and walked off, me and Mikey shuffling behind. We stood outside, Ray sinking down to the floor and holding his head in his hands. I looked at Mikey, nodding at the obviously upset Ray. He walked over to his lover, enveloping him in a tight embrace and whispering words of comfort. I sat on the chair, smiling a little at the love Mikey gave Ray. The love I failed to give Frank. I had just failed at looking after him, keeping him safe. All because he got upset and I over reacted.

I screwed up big time.

"How can I help you?" A doctor asked; who had seemingly walked out of Frank's room.

"I-I'm Frank Iero's boyfriend, i-is he okay?" I asked, voice cracking at the end.

"He's... Alive. He'll pull through. But he'll be weak, and he can't come out of the hospital for the next few weeks. But he'll live, and he'll get physically better. Mentally, not so much."

"Can I see him?"

"Of course. He'll panic if he wakes up, so just try calming him down. I'll be back in about five minutes." I nodded, putting my hand on the door handle and freezing instantly. Tears started to fall again, as my hand started to shake. I gripped the handle tighter, shaking and crying. Mikey sighed, hugging me tightly. My body crumbled in his arms, breaking down into a shaking quivering mess.

"Shh..." Mikey whispered, hugging me tighter. I let go, nodding weakly.

"Come on." I smiled sadly, stepping back for Mikey to open the door. I walked into the room, stopping dead in my tracks when I saw Frank. He was white, which made his tattoo's stand out. His lips had gone a greyish tinge, and all of his cuts were on show. Not only the ones he'd made only a few hours ago, but all the other ones he'd made through the past. He had an oxygen mask strapped to his face, and needles hooked up to various machines.

"Frankie..." I whispered, moving towards him. I sat beside him, taking his cold, pale hand in mine. My tears slid onto his hand, as he breathed slowly.

"Gerard, he'll be okay." I nodded, kissing his forehead.

"I want to stay tonight." Mikey nodded.

"I'll ask the doctor." He wondered off, leaving me and Ray.

"It's all my fault..." I whispered, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"No, it's not. It's no one's fault, Frankie just felt low."

"Thanks to me and my stupid big mouth."

"Gerard, stop blaming yourself. If he blamed you, you'd know it. You'd feel it, right there." He pointed at my heart.

"I'm just worried."

"I know, Gee. You have every right to be scared. But it's okay. You'll both be okay."

"Thanks, Ray." Mikey walked back in with the doctor.

"You can stay tonight, everyone has to go though. Visiting time is over." The doctor pulled a footstool over to the chair, laying blankets and pillows over the chair.

"Thank you. Bye guys." Mikey gave me a hug, Ray joining in.

"I'll see you tomorrow." They walked out.

"Sorry I can't get you more to sleep it."

"It's okay, I just can't leave him."

"Goodnight, then."

"Night." I smiled. I walked over to Frank, kissing his forehead. "Goodnight, Frankie. I love you." I sat on the chair, curling under the covers and falling into a deep, fear-induced sleep.


	17. Fuck School, I'm Not ready For You

_**Hey! Okay, here is the next chapter.**_

_**Special thanks to:**_

_**Gasoline Diamond and theMCRgirl17**_

_**Okay, here goes!**_

**Chapter 17**

(Gerard's POV)

Frank had woken up several times that night. He had been screaming, crying, and then falling back asleep. I'd given up on sleeping after being woken up five times, and resorted on drinking unhealthy amounts of coffee. At around 6am Frank woke again, tears running down his face.

"G-Gerard?" He croaked out, whining quietly.

"I'm here, Frankie. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere, okay?"

"I-I love you..."

"I love you too, Frankie." I kissed his nose, smiling at him. He made the most adorable, cat-like yawn I've ever heard and looked at me. "You're adorable, Frank."

"Thank you, Gee. But not really." I sighed, kissing his forehead.

"You're adorable okay now shut up." I put my hands on his cheeks, smiling.

"I want to go home. With you. Now."

"I wish you could, Frankie."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

(Frank's POV)

After a few weeks of observation, I was _finally_ allowed out of the hospital.

"Frankie!" Mikey ran at me, practically attacking me with a hug. Gerard stood beside me, holding me up. Ray walked up behind Mikey, hugging Frank tightly.

"I think we should all go. Come one, guys." We followed him to the car, as I leaned in to Gerard's warm hug. I looked up; taking in once again the perfect man I was dating. His long black hair was ruffling in the calm wind, his amber tinted eyes shining in the sunlight. Long dark lashes batted closed every few minutes, hiding his beautiful eyes for a short yet all too long few seconds, his porcelain skin glowing with new happiness. I smiled, as he looked down at me.

"You're so fucking beautiful, Gee."

"Thank you, baby." He smiled. He stopped walking, and I turned to face him.

"What's wrong?"

"Promise me."

"Promise what?"

"Promise me you won't do that to me again. Promise me you won't scare me like that again. I thought you were _dead_, Frankie. I thought I had lost you. You fucking scared me to death. I love you so fucking much."

"I love you too, Gerard. I'm sorry. I promise."

"Good." He kissed me softly, walking me to the car. We jumped in the back, me curling up into his lap. "Frank that's not safe now sit up."

"Hm... Nope."

"Well fuck, I got told."

"Yes, you fucking well did." I grinned, making myself comfortable. Mikey sighed, and started to drive down the road. I really did fucking love Gerard Way.

(Gerard's POV)

I smiled, pulling Frank closer to me. We were lying in bed, ignoring Mikey's pathetic yells to wake up.

"I think we should at least get dressed for Mikey." Frank sighed, rubbing his obviously aching temples.

"True..." I agreed reluctantly. "Are you sure you're ready to go back?"

"Yeah." I nodded and got up, pulling him up.

"Shower with me?" I asked.

"Like I'd refuse that." We grabbed our clothes and made our way to the bathroom, closing the door behind us.

"Well then." I smirked, dropping our clothes to the floor and practically dragging Frank in the shower with me.

"Hey." He stood up on his toes, bringing my face down and connecting our lips in a soft, love filled kiss. Not lusting, not with passion, just a soft, calm kiss. I always preferred them, but no one else ever saw it the same way. I think that just a small, simple kiss means much more. I pulled away, turning on the shower.

"Wash okay?" I handed him some shampoo and giggled as he pulled it open and dumped some on my hair.

"Fine, slut."

"Pardon?"

"You heard me, slut." He grinned playfully, washing shampoo through his hair.

"Cheeky little git, are you?"

"Oh, completely. But, I think right now you have more pressing issues down south. He winked as my face drained of colour.

"Well fuck, care to fix your mess?"

"Well can I try something?" He pointed to his own boner and smirked, begging with his eyes.

"Well I wouldn't mind personally."

"Well it's pretty fucking obvious who's a natural bottom..." I grinned, kissing him. "Don't hurt me, though."

"Honey, I wouldn't fucking dream of it." I smiled as he turned around, nodding.

"I trust you, Gee."

(Frank's POV)

I smiled, as he leaned forward.

"Do you want me to use a condom or anything?"

"No, fuck it. Go natural." He nodded, and I felt his finger entering me.

"You okay?" He asked, probably remembering that this was the first time since Lust had taken me that I was bottoming.

"I'm fine. Do it." He kissed my neck, pushing a second finger in. I let a gasp escape, as I nodded for him to continue. He pushed in a third finger, stretching me.

"Ready?" He mumbled, biting my neck softly.

"As I'll ever be." I smirked, pouting a little as he removed his fingers. I wasn't empty for long as he entered me, slowly and carefully.

"Frankie?"

"Fucking hell, Gee. Fucking fuck me!" I yelped, probably a little louder than necessary. He smiled, as he started thrusting slowly. I could tell from that point that I probably wasn't going to last a long time. Lust filled my body, making me moan with pleasure.

"Fuck..." Gerard moaned, speeding up. I grabbed at the wall for support, sweat beads rolling down my face.

"Gee... You're... Fucking a-amazing..." He smirked and wrapping his hand round my throbbing cock, pumping in time to his gathered rhythm. He sped up yet again, moaning and gasping. He let go of me, smirking.

"Hold on... Long as you can... I'm so fucking c-close..." I moaned lowly, obviously tipping him over the edge as he exploded inside me.

"Fuck!" I yelled, as he turned me round and dropped to his knees.

"I love you, Frankie..." He smiled, wrapping his lips around my tip. I shuddered, as he slowly moved his mouth down my length. He started with small, slow movements, rapidly speeding up and growing in size. I moaned again, trying not to fuck his mouth. He'd need a voice. He moaned, sending shivers through my body. He sped up rapidly, clawing at my hips.

"F-fuck... I-I'm..." I never had enough time to finish that warning as I came in his mouth. He swallowed as much as he could, before standing slowly.

"Fuck..." He mumbled.

"I love you too." I smiled, pecking his lips before washing myself and him.

"Good, I'd be sad if you didn't..." I smiled, kissing him. He pulled away soon after, swearing under his breath.

"What?"

"We're gonna be late." He turned off the water, kissing me and stepping out.

(Gerard's POV)

After finally getting downstairs, shovelling down a pop tart and some coffee, we were on our way. Apparently they'd heard us in the shower, as Mikey couldn't look at either of us, and Ray looked like he was about to cry from laughter. I shrugged, pulling Frank closer and kissing the top of his head.

"Shit!" Frank yelped, hiding behind me.

"What?"

"It's my parents!" I looked at the gates to the school and sure enough, his parents were stood there, waiting for him.

"It's okay just walk past."

"No fucking way! They'll fucking try to kill me!" He hid further behind me, and I turned to face him.

"Come on." I picked him up, carrying him bridal style towards the gates. His parents walked towards me but I just sped up, walking through the gates and towards the door.

"Fags!"

"Kill yourselves!"

"Go slit together!"

"Emo whores!"

"Die!"

"My dicks off limits, sorry!" Tears filled Frank's eyes but I just kept walking, through the doors and into the main building. I put him down, only to have someone pull him away from me.

"Gee!" He cried out, trying to grab for me. I could see his dad yanking him away from me.

"Frankie!" I ran out after him, following the stares out the school. I stood by the gates, looking around. "Frank?!" I screamed, looking around.

"Gee!" I heard a cut off scream and followed it into a small alley, where I saw Frank surrounded by people who kept hitting and punching him. I ran forwards, only to have someone pull me back and taping my hands behind my back and smirking.

"Frank its okay I'll help you I swear!" The guy put tape over my mouth then pushed me down on the floor, kicking me in the gut.

"Go on; watch your faggot boyfriend die." Frank's father sneered at me, kicking at Frank again. I saw another shadowy figure walking down the alley, growling angrily.

"Get the fuck away from them!" He yelled in a deep, angry voice. The people scuttled away, scared by the man walking towards us.

"Gee..." Frank whimpered, looking at me sympathetically. The guy walked over to me, sighing quietly. It was Bob. Trust that fucker to be there. He ripped the tape off me, enveloping me in a warm hug.

"Thank you." I smiled, shuffling over to Frank.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine, baby, what about you?"

"Fine. Who's your friend?"

"This is Bob." Frank smiled at Bob, hugging him.

"Thanks for helping us."

"No issue."

"How can I pay you back, dude?"

"Well, I did just get kicked out of my apartment. So can I crash at yours till I find a place of my own?"

"Sure thing." I smiled, helping Frank to his feet.

"Fuck school, man. I'm not ready yet." Frank sighed, moving closer.

"I'm fine with that. Come on, we should get you home and changed." We walked back to the house, smiling through any pain we held inside.

_There was a fucking lot more to come._


	18. Dead For Ever

_**Hey my little precious babies. How're you? I've missed you guys ;-; Okay, I really wanna get this shit down so here we go. I'd like to give my sister a little mention, for giving me ideas for my fic. I now know how this is going. So thanks to rhi2010**_

_**Special thanks:**_

_**Guest, Gasoline Diamond and theMCRgirl17**_

_**Okay, here we go!**_

**Chapter 18**

(Gerard's POV)

I woke with Frank lying on my lap, curled up tightly. His hot breath tickled my bare chest as his mind ran wild in dream land.

"Gee..." He mumbled, smiling a little. I giggled, stroking up and down his back.

"I love you..." I whispered into his hair, smiling happily. The boy lying on top of me surely was perfect. He yawned, opening his eyes a crack.

"Hey..." He smiled sheepishly, his tired voice wavering a little.

"Hey, sweetie." I sat up, smiling happily. He sat up, wobbling and falling off the bed.

"Ouch!" He yelped, making the most adorable noise ever. He looked up at me from the floor, pouting a little.

"You okay?" I asked, picking him up and sitting him on the bed.

"Yeah..." He replied, rubbing his head.

"I'm gonna make some coffee."

"I WANT SOME GIVE ME COFFEE RIGHT NOW. Please?"

"Come on, weirdo." I took his hand, walking to the kitchen.

(Third person) _**A/N: OOO. Weren't expecting one of these were you? OOO.**_

The sins filed into the small, dusty room. All dressed in black suits, each with a different colour tie. The clothes had just become a thing, all the Sins wore a black suit and a tie. The ties colour matched each Sin, identifying them as individuals. Lust wore a deep pink, Wrath wore red, Sloth wore a pale baby blue, Pride wore violet, Gluttony wore Orange, and Greed wore yellow. The missing sin, Envy, wore green. The Grand Master, Kirrah, walked in after them. Lust sighed heavily, flopping onto a chair.

"Why the sudden meeting, sir?" He played with his tie, smirking playfully. He had shifted back into his original form, playing with his hair. Wrath leaned against the wall, nodding in agreement. His long greasy hair dangled on his face, as he inhaled from a cigarette.

"Yeah, why? We were all busy I suspect."

"Doing what exactly, Wrath?" Pride sneered.

"Getting my own back on the vampire."

"Well then you may want to listen, Wrath. This is right up your street." Wrath looked intently at the older man, nodding.

"Continue, please."

"Well, basically, we are going to get Frank back under control. Once we've done that, we can get him to bring Gerard to us. Then, we can kill him. And after that, we'll kill every other vampire in New Jersey. Then, the rest of the world."

"What about Envy?"

"Well, if he stays under control then that's good. If not, we'll kill him." He smiled, looking at each of the Sins. "Now, I'm going to trust you all with a portion of my power. But it'll replace your soul. So back out if you don't want it." The Sins all stayed. He walked towards Lust, kissing him momentarily. He went round the Sins, kissing each of them. "There."

"Sounds great, but one thing." Wrath smiled.

"What?"

"I get to end Gerard Way's life."

(Frank's POV)

I sighed, lying on the cold frame of the park. After deciding suddenly I needed some space and air, and had left for a while. I lay on the climbing frame that I had once lived under. I breathed in the cold air, thinking back to when I'd first met Gerard. Hell, it was painful. I remembered how the blood had filled my body, causing me to struggle to breathe. It had filled my mouth and nose, the metallic taste stinging my throat. The pain of every punch, kick and slap was bad, but the words had stung worse. They'd scarred me inside. But then Gerard turned up out of the blue and had gotten them away, then had let me into his home. I could have been some delinquent thug going to steal all he is worth, but he didn't care. He looked after me, and later became the love of my life.

I was so fucking lucky. I was with the one I loved. I smiled, hearing someone climbing up beside me.

"Piss off." I sighed, opening my eyes. Seconds later, Lust was on top of me, pinning me down.

"Or what?" He smirked, kissing me forcefully. He pulled a needle out of his bag, pushing it in my face. "Remember this little thing?" He grinned, pushing it into my neck. Yes, I did fucking remember.

It would make them control me again.

"No!" I yelled, trying to get away.

"It'll only hurt if you struggle, Frankie." I whimpered, as the fluid travelled into my body. I could feel it running through my veins, taking over my mind.

"Stop... Rob please!" I whined, trying to fight it. It never worked. It took over me, consuming my mind and feelings. I looked at him, as he pulled the needle out of my neck.

"Frank?"

"It's Envy."

"Good, Envy. You have to go back to Gerard and bring him to us. Wrath will finish it." I nodded, as he helped me up.

"I'll see you soon then." I walked back to the house, rubbing my head, trying to get rid of the small nagging voice.

_Snap out of it!_

(Gerard's POV)

Frank walked over to me, grabbing my wrist and tugging me out the house.

"Where are we going?" I asked after five minutes of walking.

"I want to show you something. You'll love it." We walked faster, towards a more desolate, lonely part of the town.

"Is it good?"

"Honey, it's to die for." He winked at me, smiling. I rolled my eyes fondly, following him into a small, abandoned looking house.

"Are you sure this is the place?"

"Yeah, I'm not stupid." We he pointed to a room. "Wait there." I nodded idly, walking into the room. I looked around, sighing tiredly and sitting in the chair in the middle of the room. Frank walked in, a green tie draped around his neck.

"Where'd that come from?" I questioned.

"I'm sorry." Was his simple reply, as he walked behind me. He kept his hands on my shoulders, sighing softly. "I don't want to do this." His hands moved down my arms pulling my hands behind my back. I felt the tie circling around my wrists, restricting me.

"Frankie... What're you doing?" He moved in front of me and I tried to move my arms, to find I was completely immobile. He knelt down and sighed.

"He's here." The other six Sins appeared, Kirrah walking in through the door. Frank joined them, guilt clear in his eyes. His actions didn't match. Bert walked towards me, his red tie loose around his neck.

"Stop it..." I whimpered, tears falling. He pulled his tie off, wrapping it around my neck. He tightened it, cutting off my circulation.

"What was that, vampire?"

"S-stop..." I whined, choking.

"No. You deserve to die. You deserve death. You should be dead." I screamed, the lack of air getting to me. Black spots blurred my vision, as he tightened the tie. Black covered my vision completely, but only for moments. A long few moments later, the tie was gone. Wrath was gone. I opened my eyes, catching my breath. Frank was on top of Bert, strangling him.

"How do you like it, huh? How do you like dying?!" He smashed Bert's head against the floor, leaving him unconscious and bleeding. The Sins all closed in around Frank, attacking him. All I could do was watch, as I struggled to free myself.

"Frankie!" I yelled, finally getting free. I ran towards one of the Sins, yanking him away. He looked at Frank's broken body on the floor.

"Just wait. This is not over." He walked over to Bert, picking him up and disappearing. The other Sins followed, Kirrah flashing me a smile before following. I picked Frank up, running back home.

"MIKEY!" I yelled, running inside and laying Frank on the sofa. Mikey walked in from the kitchen, over to me.

"What?"

"Fix him." Mikey turned to Frank, kneeling down and bringing him back from the brink of death. He looked at me, sighing slightly.

"What happened?"

"Run in with the Sins." I sighed, sitting on the floor. Frank woke up slowly, eyes tired and heavy.

I was fucking sorry for what I had to say to him.

"I'll leave you two alone." Mikey walked out, leaving me to say what I had to.

"G-Gee..." He whimpered, rolling over to me. His eyes widened. He reached out, running his hand along the marks that the tie around my throat had left.

"Frank."

"I-I'm so sorry..."

"Frank, leave it. I'm sorry. I just can't trust you anymore. I'm sorry. I-I..." I shut my eyes, trying to find the words. The sick, cruel words stung my mouth, causing me pain. I had to get them out.

"Gee I-"

"No, Frank. I can't be with you. You can't stay here. I'm sorry." I got up and walked out, hiding my pain. Tears clouded my eyes, a heavy pounding in my ears. I had just kicked out Frank. I had sent him out, into the cold. I had pretty much signed his death certificate.

"Gerard?" Mikey ran over to me, catching me in his bony yet strong arms as I fell.

"I-I..."

"What happened?" He stroked my hair, comforting me as I cried.

"I kicked him out..." I mumbled.

"Why?"

"H-he tried to kill me..."

"Honey..."

"They were controlling him. I-I can't trust him if they're just going to take control of him... I-I don't... I don't trust him anymore. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, I understand. Maybe we can fix him?"

"No. I-I can't hurt-"

"Gerard, you aren't hurting anyone."

"I just hurt Frank, didn't I?"

"Gee..."

"I'm going out." I walked out, to the shop. I needed to soothe my head. I needed alcohol. I walked to the shop, buying as much alcohol I could afford. I walked out without convocation, walking under the bridge. After sitting down, I downed bottle after bottle, drowning in my sorrows. I had left him, hurt him, and abandoned him.

I was an idiot.

I curled up, passing out in a bottle crafted bed. As the darkness took over me, I thought of one thing.

Frank.


	19. I Love You

_**Hi guys, sorry for the wait! My laptop is slowly dying:c I have an hour before the battery goes, so let's see how we do! Also, this is the last chapter. I've really enjoyed writing this, and I can't wait to start my next one. I love you guys, thanks!**_

_**Special thanks to:**_

_**Gasoline Diamond, theMCRgirl17 and rhi2010**_

_**Here goes!**_

**Chapter 19**

(Gerard's POV)

It was fucking freezing when I woke up.

But the issue was that I'd woken up at all.

"Fuck." I groaned, rubbing my head to soothe away the oncoming hangover, standing shakily to my feet. Memories of me kicking Frank out came floating back, along with the pain and hurt on his face. I had broken him.

But as much as I wanted to find him, kiss him; tell him it'd be okay. I wanted to take him home.

But I couldn't. I couldn't trust him anymore.

"Frankie..." I sighed, walking home. I stopped by Starbucks, walking in.

"Hey!" Lindsey smiled. "The usual?"

"Yeah..." I sighed.

"What's going on? Is Frank okay?" That set me off. Tears fell down my face, as I lost my composure. Lindsey ran out from behind the till, taking me over to a seat. Someone instantly went to the till, taking over. She put my coffee on the table, hugging me tightly. I cried onto her, curling up and shaking.  
"What happened?"

Lindsey looked at me, shocked.

"Wow..."

"Now I-I don't know what to do anymore."

"Well I personally think that it's obvious Frank loves you. I think you should keep a distance while you sort out your issues with this Kirrah guy, then you should take him back when he's safe. It's obvious you feel the same for him."

"Thank you..." I hugged her, sighing. She wiped my eyes, getting up.

"I also think you should say sorry to your brother." I nodded, smiling a little.

"I will. Thank you." I walked off, back home. As I opened the door, Mikey ran at me, hugging me tightly. He backed off then, obviously smelling the alcohol.

"Why?" He sighed, disappointment and a little guilt flashing in his eyes before they went back to their normal, emotionless state.

"I-I just... I couldn't help it, Mikey. It hurt... I-I needed to numb it..." He walked off, and Ray walked in, hugging me tightly. He didn't let go.

"Don't scare me again, Gee." I smiled, hugging him back.

"Gotta keep things interesting, Ray." I grinned.

"I found the whereabouts of Kirrah. He's split his soul between the Sins, so if we kill him the others will lose their power. They'll forget all about being Sins. Frank won't, though." I nodded.

"Then we'll go." Ray nodded, smiling.

"Get ready. I'll get Mikey."

We were in the car, Ray driving just over the speed limit. Mikey sat next to him, twiddling his fingers anxiously. I sat in the back, hugging the jacket Frank had left in the car. I missed him so fucking much. I wished I could turn back time and take him back. There was so much we could have done together. We could have gotten through school, and been happy. We could have been together.

"We're here." Ray said simply. We got out of the car, looking at a house.

"This is it?" Mikey almost yelled.

"Yes. They weren't exactly going to have big flashing signs saying 'this is the base of the Sins, attack here.' are they?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"It looks like a fucking wreck, dipshit."

"Whatever." Ray sighed.

"Guys, come on." I walked in, a gun by my side and a knife in my belt. I wrapped my hand around the gun, holding it to my side. We walked into a room; Kirrah stood smiling in the centre.

"Come to find me, have we?" I looked at Mikey, and then looked around for Ray.

"Yes." Mikey growled. Where was Ray?

"Two of you against me? I'd love to see you try." He smiled, looking into my eyes. I felt locked all of a sudden, like he was looking into my mind.  
"Scared of Frank being hurt."

"Don't touch him." I growled, my voice faltering a little. All of a sudden Frank was on the floor in front of me, screaming and crying.

"Gee..." He whimpered, as he saw me. I picked up his weak body, holding it tightly.

"I'm here its okay..."

"Gee... G-get him... M-Mikey..." I looked at Mikey, to see he was being straddled by Kirrah and obviously losing. I laid Frank down, pouncing on Kirrah and pushing him away. He pushed me away, getting up and stepping on my throat.

"Gerard, I think you should stop." Kirrah grinned, attacking me. Mikey lay on the floor, obviously in pain. All of a sudden, Kirrah was of me. Ray had appeared from nowhere, pushing him against the wall and pushing the knife into his stomach. Kirrah screamed; his voice high and pained. Ray turned the knife in his chest, finally pulling it away when Kirrah fell silent. I sighed, as Ray ran over to Mikey and helped him up. Mikey smiled, leaning on his lover. Frank got up, scuttling off. I went to get him, but Ray held me back.

"He'll come back when he's ready." I nodded, helping Ray and Mikey back to the car. Mikey sat in the back, resting on my lap. Ray sped home, stopping outside. Bob was there. He smiled when we got out, his fangs glinting in the sun.

"Hey." He smirked, as I hugged him.

"Sorry we made you wait." I sighed, patting his head. He batted my hand away, smiling.

"It's okay." I walked into the house, putting my stuff away. I wanted to find Frank and say sorry. Ask him if he'd still be part of my life. I sighed, telling them I'd be back later. Bob followed me.

"What?" I asked, looking at him.

"What ya doing?"

"Going to look for Frank."

"Can I help?" Bob grinned. I knew he was good at finding people so I accepted.

(Frank's POV)

I looked around, holding my stomach. I don't know what had happened but Kirrah had fucking hurt me. But he was gone now, I could feel it. The release from my mind. But he wouldn't want me back. No one ever does. I sighed, walking around. I could feel the dirt over my skin, the blood and the filth, the dirt and the mud ever present. It was called homelessness.

I was alone once again.

I sat on the bench in the park, watching people walk around. Listless amounts of people walked around, as December was coming and Christmas shopping was taking up most people's time. I watched two people in particular, who had walked past a few times now. One had short blonde hair and blonde stubble around his face. The other was in all black, greasy black hair covering his face. I looked harder, realisation hitting me like a ton of bricks. That was Gerard, and that guy who he had offered to stay at his house. Gerard had replaced me. All I was hoping for was gone. I scuttled off, into the deep thick bushes. I pulled a razor out my pocket because all I ever kept was a razor and cigarettes, and cut deeply into my arms. As I cut, I thought of Gerard. He didn't want me, he probably never did. He must have just felt bad. Of course he'd have chosen someone much better looking to replace me. I felt my tears mingle with the blood pouring from my mutilated wrists, as I started on my other arm. Deeply into my skin, I carved his name. Gerard Way. I loved him. I loved him so fucking much. I pulled out my lighter, which I had been keeping with my one pack of cigarettes, and light it. I burnt up my arms, slowly leaving dark burns. I smiled, the pain ebbing away slowly. Everything was going. It was the end.

It was finally over for me.

I slipped into a world of darkness, knowing this time it'd end my life.

(Gerard's POV)

"Bob, something is wrong with Frank."

"How can you tell?" We had stopped in the park, me clutching my heart. I smelt blood.

"I can feel it." I started to follow the smell, looking at a bunch of bushes. A bird must have been killed or something. I turned around, the heel of my boot snapping something. What the fuck?

"Gee?" I knelt down, looking at the razor I had snapped. There was an empty lighter beside it. I looked at the blood smothering the razor blade and whimpered, knowing what the cause of it was. I crawled into the bush, and there he was. He lay on the cold floor, dead.

"NO!" I yelled, pulling the body onto my lap. Bob crawled in beside me, gasping a little. I shook, tears flowing down my cheeks.

Frank was dead.

"Gerard let go of him."

"No..." I whimpered. Bob was desperately trying to get me off Frank.

"Gerard we don't have much time before there is nothing I can do!"

"Frankie..." I let go, my body crumpling. I sobbed, as Bob pulled small gem out of his pocket. It was a deep red colour, and it shone with a dull red light. He put it on Frank's chest, his hand creating a ball of light as he did so. I looked at the cuts covering Frank's arm, eyes widening as I saw my name. The cuts started to heal over, his skin leaving nothing more than small, pale scars. Then I noticed his chest rising and falling. It was slow and barely noticeable, but it was there. He coughed, blood spitting from his mouth. He groaned, his eyes opening a little. He looked at Bob, recoiling a little in fear. Not to my surprise, if I woke up to see Bob looking down at me I'd be scared too. He then looked at me, surprise, pain, love, and a little hurt showing through. Bob retreated, leaving us alone.

"You scared me." I noted.

"You replaced me." He replied.

"What?" I frowned.

"That guy." I almost choked on the air.

"Are you kidding? Bob just offered to help me out."

"Oh..." He looked embarrassed. I hugged him, kissing his cheek.

"I fucking love you." I smiled.

"I love you too." We got up, walking over to Bob. I noticed Frank had a slight limp and picked him up, carrying him home. Bob followed, a little slower. I hugged Frank again, walking into the house. Mikey looked up from where Ray was asleep on his lap. I walked up to the bathroom and sat Frank in the bath, pulling his clothes off. I ran the bath water, cleaning him carefully. I smiled, kissing his nose. He grinned, pulling me in after him. I grinned, splashing him.

Finally, it was okay.


End file.
